


Harry Potter and the New Arrival

by dramioneforce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Drama, Durmstrang, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Magic, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Other, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 36,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramioneforce/pseuds/dramioneforce
Summary: A few years after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, Hogwarts finally had the chance to be a normal school again. A new generation of bright wizards and witches descending from the original trio and their classmates have finally entered the school. Harry Potter also gets the chance to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but when he disappears unexpectedly could it mean that his daughter, Lily Luna Potter, is in danger of a new threat?NOTE: The authors of this book do not own any of the characters or elements of the original story written by JK Rowling.UPDATE SCHEDULE: This book has officially been completed.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Ginny Weasley, Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter & Ginny Weasley, Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Albus Severus Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Albus Severus Potter & Original Female Character(s), Albus Severus Potter & Original Male Character(s), Astoria Greengrass & Scorpius Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger & Rose Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Horace Slughorn & Original Character(s), James Sirius Potter & Ginny Weasley, James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Lily Luna Potter & Ginny Weasley, Lily Luna Potter & Original Female Character(s), Lily Luna Potter & Original Male Character(s), Lily Luna Potter/Original Male Character(s), Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Lily Luna Potter, Luna Lovegood & Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood & Original Male Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall & Original Female Character(s), Minerva McGonagall & Original Male Character(s), Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom & Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom & Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Ron Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley & Original Male Character(s), Ron Weasley & Rose Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid & Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid & Original Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter & Original Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Act 1, Scene 1

Harry’s Dream, Cedric’s Graveyard

_Harry Potter is in Tom Riddle’s graveyard, and sees memories of the night Cedric Diggory died._

**A Voice** : Harry... Your son… He’s changing...

**Harry (gasping and breathing heavily)** : No… N- No… 

**The Voice** : He will hurt you... You will suffer...

_Harry now sees Cedric’s dead body fall to the ground. There is a green flash of light._

**Harry** : No! 

_Harry Potter now wakes up in his bed sweating and breathing heavily with his hand stretched out in front of him. He slowly puts it down and looks to his right where Ginny Potter lays._

**Ginny** : It happened again, didn’t it? I knew it! I knew it! Harry, you aren’t safe anymore. 

_Ginny throws the comforter off of her and stands up. She paces the floor and angrily runs her fingers through her hair._

**Harry** : Ginny, please don’t worry about this. It was just a dream. Besides, I’ve been trying to ignore all the dreams I’ve been having. 

**Ginny** : What about the dream you had about my father in the Ministry in your fifth year? He wouldn’t have been alive if you hadn’t told anyone! And did _they_ believe you? Yes, they did. Because they knew that if it was _you_ , something was wrong with him. And something was. 

**Harry** : Calm down, Ginny. This doesn’t have to turn into an argument. 

**Ginny** : At least tell me what happened. I don’t want anyone to get hurt. That’s all. 

_Ginny stops pacing and sits on the bed across from Harry._

**Harry** : Ok. Well, I think- Sort of that- Er- That- 

**Ginny** : Come on, Harry. Spit it out… 

**Harry** : There was a voice, and it said that my son-

**Ginny** : _Our_ son. 

**Harry** : Sorry. _Our_ son is _changing._

**Ginny** : _Changing?_ What does that mean? This can’t be about Albus. Can it?

**Harry** : I hope not… Well, it’s extremely early. I’m going to go downstairs and get something to drink. 

_Harry gets up out of bed, and Ginny follows him._

**Ginny** : Are you sure that Severus taught you occlumency all those years ago? Because it was supposed to get rid of your dreams, but they never went away. 

**Harry** : Yes, he did actually. I didn’t listen to him though. It was as if he were torturing me. You know what? Don’t worry about it. It’s not important anyway. 

_Harry turns to the doorway, but Ginny stops him._

**Ginny** : Not important? It’s extremely important! Harry, I feel like I should be getting someone to help you forget about these dreams because you could _really_ use it right now. You shouldn’t be having them. I’m wondering if maybe practicing occlumency was supposed to be helpful. 

**Harry** : No, Ginny, please. I probably just had this dream because of Albus last year, when he tried to go back in time to save Cedric. I mean, the dream was in Riddle’s graveyard, so that might have something to do with it. 

_Ginny doesn’t say anything, but she shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips._

**Harry** : Sorry, I- Please Ginny, stay there. There’s no reason for you to get up. Go back to bed. You know that Hogwarts starts tomorrow, and I don’t want you to be exhausted. 

**Ginny** : Oh, alright. But don’t be long. I want you to sleep well also. 

**Harry** : I won’t be long.

_He kisses Ginny on her cheek, and he exits. Ginny gets back into bed and turns off the lamp on the nightstand beside the bed, which is the only source of light turned on in the room. The room turns to darkness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for clicking on our story, and we hope you have liked it so far! This play was one of our first works, and now it is fully completed. Please feel free to comment, leave kudos, bookmark, share, check out our profile, subscribe, etc. It really helps us get some feedback on our work and engage with more people. We'd definitely love to get to know other AO3 readers and writers and interact with this community as much as we can. Thanks!


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

Harry and Ginny’s Kitchen

_Harry is in the kitchen with Ginny, Albus, Lily and James Potter. It is James’ third year, Albus’ second year, and Lily’s first year at Hogwarts._

**Lily** : Daddy what if I’m put in Slytherin like Albus? What if no one likes me? What if I get expelled?

_Harry is standing in front of Lily, Albus, and James as they eat breakfast at a counter in the kitchen. Ginny starts to make them breakfast as the conversation continues._

**Harry** : Lily sweetie, there is nothing to be scared or worried about. Whichever house you are put into, I’m sure you will have great friends like I did. Look at me now! I’m still friends with them. They’re your aunt and uncle. And you are such a great student! You would never get expelled. The only exception would be if the portal to the train closed up and you had to turn back and take a flying car into the school, along with flying it into a huge tree and crashing the car. You could definitely get expelled for that. 

_Ginny chuckles. Lily looks very confused, but shrugs her shoulders and nods anyway. Ginny finishes making breakfast and the three kids start eating._

**Albus (mouth full)** : I don’t know why you lot are always excited to go back to that school. It’s torture. 

**James (raising voice)** : Are you joking? That school is like a second home! At least to _some_ of us. 

_Albus crosses his eyebrows and Harry places a hand on Albus’ shoulder to prevent an argument._

**Harry** : It’s alright, James. It’s not for everyone. 

_Just then, a gray owl flies in with a letter in its beak._

**Ginny** : Harry, it’s for you. 

_Harry looks puzzled, but picks up the letter anyway._

**Harry** : I wonder if I’m going to a second hearing at the Ministry. I should write to Arthur. 

_Ginny laughs again._

**Ginny** : How are you coming up with these memories? 

**Harry** : Honestly, I have no idea. 

_Ginny giggles. Harry laughs and smiles, opens the letter, and reads it aloud._

**Harry** : Dear Harry Potter, How are you? It has definitely been some time. I have missed you being here at Hogwarts, and many of the teachers have as well. Anyway, I have a very important question to ask you. I would recommend you answer it as soon as possible. Some of the professors and I have been searching for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. We have been searching all summer and still haven't found anyone that will take the job. Will you? Harry, you are our only hope. Missing you, signed, Minerva McGonagall. 

_Harry is excited and surprised at the same time. Ginny smiles and claps her hands, and the three kids are puzzled._

**Harry** : Merlin’s beard. 

**Ginny** : Harry, do you know how big a deal this is? 

**James** : The _headmistress_? 

**Albus** : What happened? 

_James and Lily nod in agreement. Harry and Ginny look at each other._

**Harry** : Professor McGonagall has just offered me the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year.

**Lily** : Dad, that’s great! What are you going to say? 

**Harry** : I’m going to say yes, of course.

_Harry waves his wand and a piece of parchment and a golden quill show up in front of him._

**Harry** : Please write to Professor Minerva McGonagall. Oh wait, not professor, _Headmistress_. 

_Harry starts to say what he would like the quill to write, and the quill starts writing._

**Harry** : Dear Headmistress, I would be delighted to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It is an amazing opportunity. I will be riding on the Hogwarts Express with my two sons and daughter, James, Albus, and Lily. I can’t wait to see you all again. Sending love, Harry Potter. 

_Harry seals the letter and sends it off with the owl._

**Ginny** : Shall we get going then? The train will be at King’s Cross in an hour. 

_Harry looks at Ginny._

**Harry:** Wait, what about the Ministry? What are _you_ going to do?

**Ginny** : Harry don’t worry. The Ministry, being Hermione, is going to want you to do this. We’ll see her today, so we can tell her. She’s going to be so happy for you. 

_Harry smiles._

**Harry** : She probably already knows, being Hermione. 

_The kids grab their luggage and wait by the door for Harry to pack up. Then, he and his family leave for King’s Cross Station._


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

Kings Cross Station, Platform 9¾

_Harry, Ginny, and their kids have now arrived at King’s Cross. Harry is helping his daughter get through the portal to the Hogwarts Express._

**Lily** : Are you sure this will work?

**Harry** : Positive. 

**Lily** : So how do you do it?

**Harry** : Just watch your brothers. James, you go first. 

_James looks down at his cart to make sure he has everything he needs, and then runs straight through the portal. He disappears._

**Harry** : See Lily? Nothing to be worried about. Albus, Ginny, you go next. 

_Ginny whispers to Albus._

**Ginny** : Ready? 

_Albus nods. Ginny puts a hand on his shoulder and a hand on his cart and they both run through the portal as well. They disappear._

**Harry** : Ready Lily? 

_Lily smiles and nods as Harry puts his hand on Lily’s shoulder. Then he helps push Lily’s cart through the portal revealing the Hogwarts express. Albus and James are already on the train._

**Lily** : It’s beautiful, Dad. 

_Harry kneels down on one knee and looks up at Lily._

**Harry** : Now Lily, just because I will be teaching you this year doesn’t mean that I will make you successful on all of your assignments. You have to work very hard. It doesn’t matter what house you are put in, just be the best student you can be. I’ll be proud of you no matter what. 

_Lily hugs him. Someone taps Harry on the shoulder. He looks behind him and sees Ron, Hermione, and a girl at Lily’s height with long, curly, light brown hair and big, brown eyes._

**Harry** : Hermione! Ron! How are you two? 

**Hermione** : Actually pretty well. Better than usual. Anyway, Ginny told us about your new job! Congratulations! 

**Harry** : Thanks. I’m excited. Oh and Alice! You’ve grown! 

_Alice smiles. Lily hugs her._

**Lily** : Alice! 

**Alice** : It’s great to see you Lily! Are you ready? 

**Hermione** : Rose is already on the train, so you might want to get going. 

**Ron** : There’s the Hermione we all know and love. 

**Hermione** : Don’t be sarcastic Ronald. 

**Ron** : I was only joking! 

_Harry laughs nervously. Lily hugs Ron and Hermione goodbye. Alice gets on the train and sits with Rose. She looks out of the window at Ron and Hermione. Ginny warns them again about the time._

**Ginny** : Come on Lily, Harry. No time to waste here. 

**Ron** : Yeah. Have a good year Harry. We’ll miss you. 

_Harry smiles. Ginny quickly hugs Lily and Harry and they grab their luggage and hop on the train._

**Lily** : Bye mum! 

**Ginny** : I’ll write to you all! Have a great first year Lily! Good luck Harry! 

_Harry waves as the train whistles and leaves King’s Cross Station._


	4. Act 1, Scene 4

The Hogwarts Express 

_Harry and Lily are looking for an empty compartment._

**Lily** : Is it always this hard to find a seat on this train? 

**Harry:** Yes, it is. 

_Harry laughs. A head pops out of a compartment down the narrow path._

**James** : Hey! In here! 

_Harry and Lily hurry to the compartment where James is sitting and settle inside. Albus is nowhere to be found._

**Harry** : Where’s Albus?

**James (talking quickly)** : Gone to find Scorpius, I suppose. Oh, I hope you get put in Gryffindor Lily! If you are, you can meet my friends. Or Hufflepuff even! I know a lot of people in that house too. But Ravenclaw? I don’t know a lot of people but I know that you are very smart so you could do well in that house too. And there’s no way you’ll be sorted into Slytherin. That’s for sure. 

**Harry** : Yes, I agree. Gryffindor runs in the family, so I’m suspecting that. But it’s not my decision, it’s the sorting hat’s decision. 

**Lily** : I have heard that it is a very beautiful school. Dad what was _your_ first year like? 

**Harry** : Well, I was living at your Great Aunt and Uncle’s house. They were very selfish to me. I got so many letters from Hogwarts telling me that I was a wizard, but my Aunt and Uncle were keeping them away from me. Then we moved far away so that we wouldn’t get any more letters, for my uncle’s sake of course, and Hagrid came and told me that I was a wizard. The next day, we went to Diagon Alley. And _that_ all happened on my birthday. 

**Lily** : Wow. Who’s Hagrid?

**Harry** : He’s the gamekeeper at Hogwarts and a very good friend of mine. 

**Lily** : Oh, I’m so excited to meet everyone!

**James** : Here comes the Trolley Witch! 

**Trolley Witch** : Anything from the trol- Harry Potter? Is that really you?

**Harry** : Yes. I have been offered the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, so I am riding on the train with my children. 

**Trolley Witch** : Congratulations! Don’t you have one more? Albus, I believe? 

**Harry** : Yes I do. I believe he is sitting with his friend, but I’m not sure. 

**Trolley Witch (laughing)** : Oh that child! Anything from the trolley dears? 

**Harry** : Nothing for me, thanks. 

**James** : Just a licorice wand and some jelly slugs please. 

**Trolley Witch** : And for you miss?

**Lily** : Er… a chocolate frog please. 

_The Trolley Witch hands James and Lily their sweets and heads off to the next compartment._

**James** : Let’s see what card you got! 

_Lily opens her chocolate frog and Harry quickly catches it so it doesn’t hop off._

**Lily** : I’ve got Aunt Hermione! I didn’t know that you three were on chocolate frogs! 

**Harry** : Actually, I didn’t know either. 

_Harry hands Lily her Chocolate Frog and then notices that James is pointing at something in the distance._

**James** : Look!

_Lily looks out the window to see what James is pointing at. It’s Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

**Lily** : Merlin’s Beard.


	5. Act 1, Scene 5

Wizarding School Grounds, Hogwarts Train Platform 

_The train comes to a stop. James finds a couple of his Gryffindor friends, and Albus stays with Scorpius. Lily follows Harry off the train._

**Hagrid** : F’rst ye’rs please! All f’rst ye’rs follow me! 

**Harry** : Hagrid! 

**Hagrid** : Harry? ‘ that you? Ya look great! Can’t wait ter work wit’ ya!

_Harry smiles as Lily follows Harry and the other first years happily. A few minutes later, he turns to her._

**Harry** : Lily part of the point of going here is about making friends. Why don’t you go talk to Alice and that nice-looking boy standing over there?

_Harry points to her and a boy with brown hair walking next to her. Lily nods and runs over to them._

**Alice** : Yeah, right. One million people? Come on, Jonas. 

**Lily** : Hello! I’m Lily Potter. What’s your name?

**Alice** : Hey Lily! This is Jonas Longbottom. 

**Jonas** : Why don’t you let _me_ tell her what my name is? 

**Alice** : Well now you can’t because I already did. 

**Jonas** : Oh yeah? Well I- I- er-

_Alice and Lily giggle with Jonas. Harry watches them and smiles. The children continue to follow Hagrid and climb into a small boat. Each boat holds four children. Alice, Lily, Jonas, and Harry are put into one boat together. Hagrid is in the front of all the children, keeping a boat to himself. There is a beautiful view of Hogwarts from the Black Lake and the children are in awe of it. Once all of the children reach the end of the lake, Harry and Hagrid help the children out of the boats. Everyone follows Hagrid up a long staircase entering the castle. When they finally reach the top, there is a tall man standing there with a long purple robe on. There is a pair of large doors behind him._

**Shacklebolt** : Thank you Hagrid. 

**Hagrid** : No probl’m!

_Hagrid waves and walks off. Shacklebolt introduces himself._

**Shacklebolt** : Hello children and hello Harry Potter, your wonderful new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

_Some children in the crowd whisper and some clap._

**Shacklebolt** : My name is Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt, and I will be your transfiguration teacher this year. I will tell you more about myself in our first class. Harry, if you will, join me up front please. 

_Harry walks up a few stairs and stands in front next to Shacklebolt._

**Shacklebolt** : In a few moments, you will go through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. 

**Harry** : They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. 

**Shacklebolt** : At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. 

_Shacklebolt grins and waits. There is a short pause, and then the doors magically open to the Great Hall. The curious first years look around at the long tables full of Hogwarts students. They are whispering and staring at Harry Potter. The first years continue to follow Harry and Shacklebolt. They reach the front of the room. In front of them sits a hat on a chair. The Sorting hat sings a short, but catchy song._

**The Sorting Ha** t: _Are you afraid of what you'll hear?_

_Afraid I'll speak the name you fear?_

_Not Slytherin! Not Gryffindor!_

_Not Hufflepuff! Not Ravenclaw!_

_Don't worry, child, I know my job,_

_You'll learn to laugh, if first you sob._

**Shacklebolt** : When I call your name, you will come forth. I will place the hat on your head, and you will get sorted into your house. 

_He calls three names. There is one Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaws._

**Shacklebolt** : Jonas Longbottom.

_Jonas walks up to the seat and sits down. The hat is placed on his head._

**The Sorting Hat** : Hmm… charismatic, just like your father… wait, I know where to put you… GRYFFINDOR!

_The Gryffindor table cheers loudly and the rest of the tables clap. Alice and Lily are very happy for Jonas. Professor Shacklebolt calls three names. One Slytherin and two Hufflepuffs._

**Shacklebolt** : Alice Grier Weasley.

**Alice (whispering)** : Wish me luck.

**Lily** : You’ll do fine. 

_Alice walks up to the chair and the hat is placed on her head._

**The Sorting Hat** : Hmm… lots of intelligence, like your mother, of course… friendship as well… I see, I see… GRYFFINDOR! 

_Again the Gryffindor table cheers for Alice as she walks over to it and sits down next to Jonas. Shacklebolt looks at the long list of names._

**Shacklebolt** : Edward Wood. 

_Edward has a tall face and curly brown hair. He has big blue eyes. He looks around nervously while biting his nails and walks up to the Sorting Hat._

**The Sorting Hat** : I see…hmm, vigorous and spirited… maybe… GRYFFINDOR! 

_Gryffindor cheers once again. Shacklebolt then calls eight names, each house table cheering as it is called. Lily starts to worry as she waits for her name._

**Shacklebolt** : Lily Potter. 

_Lily takes a deep breath and sits down in the chair. Harry and James sit up straight in their seats so they can watch her. Albus merely watches._

**The Sorting Hat** : Another Potter… and a tricky one… bravery, loyalty, yes… I know, GRYFFINDOR!

_The Gryffindor table cheers. Lily walks down to the Gryffindor table and sits down across from Alice and Jonas. Professor Shacklebolt calls out the remaining first years. Afterwards, Professor McGonagall stands up to make a speech._   
  


**McGonagall** : Good morning children of all ages. We have some new professors with us today. First, sadly, Professor Trelawney is no longer teaching divination here at Hogwarts. 

_Some children cry, but it stops quickly._

**McGonagall** : But, we now have the brilliant professor Luna Lovegood. 

_Everyone claps as Luna stands up, waves, and smiles._

**McGonagall** : Next, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Harry Potter, welcome back home! 

_All the teachers stand up and cheer with the students as Harry smiles and waves._

**Professor McGonagall** : Now, I want all of you to listen closely. As most of you know, a few years ago there was a battle between Hogwarts, and Tom Riddle. 

_The students are whispering to each other about the battle._

**Professor McGonagall** : If you look, make sure that the people you see sitting around you are people that you trust. Make sure you can trust your best friends, and most importantly, yourself. Make good decisions. Now, enough of that, let’s have a feast! 

_She claps twice and everyone’s tables are filled with treats and goods. The teachers are chatting among themselves._

**Luna** : It’s nice to see you all again. Harry I hope you’re well.

**Harry** : Thank you Luna, I didn’t know that you would be teaching here. Congratulations! But, what about The Quibbler? 

**Luna** : Oh, I’ll be working on it here. My supervisor let me go. 

**Harry** : And how’s Rolf? 

**Luna** : He’s great. 

_There is a pause._

**Neville** : Really, it is nice to have you both here. 

**Harry** : Oh, Neville! How is Hannah? 

**Neville** : Beautiful and spectacular, as always. 

_Neville smiles and looks down at his hands, rested in his lap. A beat. He starts eating again. Professor McGonagall stands up to make another announcement._

**Professor McGonagall** : Well, off to bed. All of you. 

_The students all exit, following their house prefects._

**Harry** : Excuse me professor, but I don’t quite know where my classroom is. 

**Luna** : Me as well.

**Professor McGonagall** : Neville, will you please? 

**Neville** : Of course. 

_Harry and Luna follow Neville to their classrooms._


	6. Act 1, Scene 6

Hallway, Gryffindor Common Room

_Lily Potter is following the Gryffindor prefect with Alice and Jonas._

**Lily** : What do you think our common room will look like? 

**Alice** : I guess red and gold since those are our house colours. I can’t wait for our first class tomorrow!

**Jonas** : Yeah sure because we all _love_ learning. 

**Alice** : Well you don’t have to be snarky about it. 

**Jonas** : Your dad is teaching us, right Lily? 

**Lily** : Yes. Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

**Jonas** : My dad is teaching Herbology. 

**Lily** : Oh! Yes, I remember! Our dads were friends! And me and Alice are cousins. It’s like we’re all connected. 

**Jonas (smirking)** : Small world. 

**Alexander** : Settle down now. This is your house entryway. In order to get into the Gryffindor common room, you must tell the fat lady in the portrait the password. This month it is _Pulchra Mendacium_. When the password changes, you may ask me or ask a fellow classmate what it is, since you are all friends now. 

_Alex Lotte is the Gryffindor head boy and prefect. He has blond hair and chestnut-coloured eyes. He is smart, handsome, and popular. He looks at the picture of the fat lady and says “Pulchra Mendacium”. The door to the Gryffindor common room opens. The walls inside are red and all the furniture is either a dark red or a pale gold. It is very warm._

**Alex** : This place is the Gryffindor common room . You can do homework in here, or you can just relax. Use your time wisely though. Girls dormitories are located up the stairs on the left, boys are the same on the right. Have a great year in Gryffindor!

_Alex walks up the stairs to his dormitory. Some sixth year girls stare at him and sigh heavily. Lily laughs._

**Lily** : Well, he is pretty attractive. 

**Jonas** : Enough of that. We can either stay up all night and have fun exploring the castle, or go to sleep in a few minutes. 

**Alice** : Definitely the second option. My mum said that I shouldn’t stay up too late if I have too much homework or a test to study for. Or just in general. 

**Lily** : That is a good idea. I may copy you if you don’t mind. 

**Alice** : No problem at all! My mum actually did the same thing when she was going to this school. 

**Jonas** : Of course she did. 

_Alice rolls her eyes and sighs._

**Jonas** : No I think that we should do that too. I don’t want to stay up all night, but I also don’t want to go to bed super early. 

**Lily** : Alright, that’s acceptable. 

**Jonas** : Acceptable? What do you mean, _just_ acceptable?

**Lily** : I’m only joking. I think like that too. Not too late, but not too early. 

**Alice** : I heard girls are on the left?

**Jonas** : Yes and boys are on the right. 

**Lily** : Let’s go then!

_They walk up the stairs to their dormitories. Jonas waves and goes to the right, while Lily smiles and follows Alice to the left. Their robes are already neatly folded out for them, so they get straight in bed._


	7. Act 1, Scene 7

Neville and Luna’s Classrooms 

_It is morning. Harry is in his classroom, putting all his items that he brought in into their correct places. He hears a knock on the door._

**Harry** : Come in. 

_Lily quietly walks in and runs to hug Harry._

**Harry (caught by surprise)** : Oh, good morning, Lily. Is everything alright? 

**Lily** : Yes. Everything is amazing. I’ve just- missed you.

**Harry** : You saw me yesterday, and the day before. I am also going to be teaching you and your friends this afternoon. How have you missed me?

**Lily** : Well, you are my dad.

_Lily hugs Harry once again and heads back to the Gryffindor common room . She runs into Alice and Jonas along the way._

**Alice** : There you are! We’ve been wondering where you’ve been. 

**Lily** : You could have gone without me. I was just visiting my dad. 

**Jonas** : Not to worry, we brought your things. 

_Lily smiles and grabs her bag. A beat._

**Jonas** : Well, come on then! We don’t want to be late on the first day!

_Moments later, a large group of first years are walking behind the three of them to their first class, Herbology. When they arrive, they stand behind a long table in a humid and big greenhouse. Jonas, Alice, and Lily take spots that are close to one another._

**Neville** : Alright, Alright let’s settle down now. Hello everyone! My name is Neville Longbottom. But of course, you all will call me Professor Longbottom. And this is my son, Jonas! 

_Jonas slowly kneels down below the table to cover his face. People laugh and he smiles. He stands._

**Neville** : Alright! Let’s get started then. As each of you can see, I have put a Mandrake out in front of you. Mandrakes are very dangerous. Can anyone tell me why?

_Alice’s hand shoots up into the air immediately._

**Neville** : Yes. Alice. 

**Alice** : When you pull a mandrake up and out of its pot, its cry is deafening. 

**Neville** : That is exactly right. The mandrake’s cry is deafening to a young wizard’s ears. You’re just like your mother. Ten points to Gryffindor. 

_The Gryffindors clap. Alice smiles._

**Neville** : So that they don’t hurt your ears, I have given each of you a set of earmuffs. Go ahead and put them on, please. 

_Everyone obeys._

**Neville (demonstrating)** : Great. Now, make sure they are really tight and cover up every part of your ears. 

_Everyone once again obeys._

**Neville** : Alright. Now don’t pull out your mandrakes yet. First, I will demonstrate how to deal with one of these creatures. I am going to grab the mandrake by the stems, and pull it straight out. 

_The first years cover their earmuffs as Neville’s mandrake makes its deafening cry._

**Neville (speaking louder)** : Then you must place it in the empty pot, and cover it with extra dirt. 

_As the mandrake quiets, Neville lowers his voice._

**Neville** : Alright. Make sure that you grab the mandrake specifically by the stems growing out of its head. If you put any of your fingers near it, it will bite you. Now you try! Get out your Mandrakes!

_Everyone follows Neville’s instructions to pull out the Mandrake, and places it in the pot._

**Neville** : Very good everyone! No homework tonight! Head to your next class. 

_A group of first years gather around the Divination classroom along with Jonas, Alice, and Lily. When they enter the room, Luna is there to greet them._

**Luna** : Hello children. My name is Professor Lovegood, and I will be teaching each of you Divination. If you would, please find a seat. 

_A young girl in Slytherin named Evie Williams is at the front of the line, so she walks in and sits down. Evie has jet black-coloured straight hair and dark, black eyes. There is a teacup sitting on the table in front of her and she grabs it to look inside._

**Luna** : Please do not touch anything in front of you. 

_Evie looks around and slowly puts the teacup down. The rest of the first years enter the room. Once everyone is seated, Luna stands up in front of the classroom so she can give instructions._

**Luna** : Switch your teacup with the person next to you. Your friend will be reading your tea leaves. 

_The first years switch their cups. Lily and Alice are sitting together, so they switch each other’s cups._

**Luna** : Now open your books. I can’t quite remember the page number, but open them to where it says, “Tea Leaf Reading”.

**Alice** : Professor, the page is fifty-three. 

**Luna** : Thank you, Alice. 

_Everyone flips through their Divination books to page fifty-three._

**Luna** : On this page, you will see different designs of tea leaves. Look at the design inside of your friend’s cup, and I will be walking around to help you. 

_The students start chatting about their fortunes. Luna walks over to a table to help two students. Lily and Alice talk amongst themselves._

**Alice** : My parents are always busy, but they always talk about your dad. 

**Lily** : They do? 

**Alice** : Yes! Of course! My dad actually gets jealous most of the time, they argue a lot. 

**Lily** : Oh- I’m so sorry. I had no idea. 

**Alice** : Oh don’t worry! It’s not your fault. 

**Lily** : Just know that it’s not your fault either. 

**Alice** : Thank you, Lily. 

_Alice smiles and moments later, Luna arrives at their table and pulls up a chair._

**Luna** : So Lily, why don’t you go first? Tell me what you see for Alice. 

**Lily** : Well, the cup has a design that kind of looks like a tear, so that would mean… suffering. Then there is another design that looks like a heart, and that would be a symbol for love. So I guess that means that your love is going to suffer?

**Luna** : I like how you thought that through. But it actually is going to mean, more generally, that the person that Alice loves the most is going to suffer. 

**Alice** : What? How?

**Luna** : You’re going to have to find that out on your own. Why don’t you give it a try?

**Alice** : Alright. Er… I’m looking at the book for some designs. 

_There is a short pause._

**Alice** : In the cup, there is a circle type object, maybe a ring, and in the book… I guess it kind of looks similar. The book says that it means family. 

**Luna** : The cup has more. 

**Alice** : Then there is a sword, which means betrayal. 

_Luna looks at the cup very carefully and nods her head._

**Alice** : Then that means… 

**Lily** : What? What is in my future? 

_Lily is on the edge of her seat._

**Alice** : It means… Professor, should I tell her?

**Luna** : Yes, of course. 

**Alice** : It means that one of your family members is going to betray you.

_Lily’s excitement changes to disappointment. Luna stands up and gives one more instruction to everyone._

**Luna** : Remember to keep track of your dreams in your dream log. We will talk about that tomorrow. Have a nice day everyone. 

_A magical bell on Luna’s desk rings and glitters. Class is over._


	8. Act 1, Scene 8

Harry’s Classroom, Defense Against the Dark Arts 

_The first years are standing outside of Harry’s classroom, ready to have Defense Against the Dark Arts._

**Alice** : Oh, you musn't be sad Lily! Your dad is about to teach us! 

_Harry walks out to greet the students._

**Harry** : Good afternoon everyone! My name is Professor Potter, but please, call me Harry. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Come in! 

_Harry stands to the side of the door just enough so the first years can walk into the classroom and sit down._

**Harry** : Alright everyone. This year, I will be teaching you how to use spells, and how to block and defend yourselves. This can help you against enemies and when in trouble. I expect you to practice them ten times a day, every day. Do not- I repeat, do not, practice these spells against your friends unless they give you permission. Actually, ask _me_ for permission. I will admit, I used a disarming spell against a student once, and I promised never to do it again. Although I only wanted to practice. 

_Lily’s frown disappears when Harry looks at her._

**Harry** : Let’s get started then. Everyone stand up!

_The first years stand up behind their chairs. Harry waves his wand, and the chairs and desks move to the sides of his classroom, revealing a large space to practice spells. Harry waves his wand again, and a book for each child lands in his or her hand. The first years are in awe of what Harry can do with his wand._

**Harry** : Now that that’s out of the way, I’m going to teach you how to use the _Accio_ spell. This spell will bring anything that you need in your hands immediately without touching it. All you have to say is _Accio_ and the object you want to move. The object should float directly to you. Watch. 

_Harry points to a small clock on his desk which is on the far side of the room._

**Harry** : _Accio clock!_

_The clock flies right into Harry’s hands._

**Harry** : Now I want you all to try. Throw your books out as far as you can. 

_The first years obey Harry immediately. Harry moves some of their books so they are all in a straight line._

**Harry** : Now, on the count of three, you are going to wave your wand and the book should float straight to you. Ready? One, two, three!

**First years** : _Accio book!_

_Some of the books stay put, but most of them fly to the children._

**Harry** : Keep trying everyone! If the book flew to you, put it back and try again. You guys have to nail this spell. It is very helpful in difficult times. 

_The students practice for a little longer, as Harry said. Soon enough, it is the end of class._

**Harry** : That’s enough everyone. 

_The students move out of the way so Harry can rearrange the desks. He_ _waves his wand, and the desks move back into their original places. The students sit back down. He waves his wand once again and all the books stack neatly behind his desk._

**Harry** : All I need you to do tonight is practice this spell. Use your books from your other classes, since there is no book assigned for this class, but be careful and don’t damage them. Tomorrow, I will call up each one of you and you will perform the spell in front of me. This should not be putting pressure on any of you. If it is, please come talk to me. Goodbye everyone!

_The first years clap for Harry and grab their things. They head to the great hall for lunch. All except Lily._

**Harry** : Lily? What is it? You look upset. 

**Lily** : Er… In Divination today, we were looking at tea leaves.

**Harry** : Yes, I heard. Go on. 

**Lily** : My prediction w- was that one of my family members is going to betray me. Should I be worried? I don’t know what to do. 

**Harry** : Oh. I’m sorry Lily I don’t quite know what to say. Er- you should figure that out for yourself. I don’t quite know what it could mean, but thank you for telling me. Try to cheer yourself up. 

**Lily (smiling)** : You already did. Thank you. 

_Lily grabs her things and heads to lunch in the Great Hall._


	9. Act 1, Scene 9

Kingsley Shacklebolt’s Classroom, Transfiguration

_The first years are seated in Professor Shacklebolt’s classroom for Transfiguration._

**Shacklebolt** : Welcome all. My name is Professor Shacklebolt. Today, we will be turning our pets into goblets. 

_Professor Shacklebolt pulls out a small gray kitten and puts it on a stool in front of his desk._

**Shacklebolt** : Watch. _Vera Verto._

_He waves his wand and the kitten transforms into a silver goblet._

**Shacklebolt** : Now I want you all to try. Take out your pets and put them on your desk. Weasley, you go first. 

**Alice** : Alright. 

_Alice has a small pink pygmy puff out on her desk. She lifts her wand._

**Alice** : _Vera Verto._

_Alice waves her wand and her pygmy puff turns into a small goblet with tiny pink rhinestones on it._

**Shacklebolt** : Very good- Alice, is it?

_Alice nods her head._

**Shacklebolt** : Now, let’s have a nice young man. Shall we? How about you, Wood. 

_Edward looks terrified. Lily smiles quietly. He glances at her quickly, but then concentrates. He points his wand at a large owl that is black with huge yellow eyes out of the cage next to his desk. His hand is shaking as he performs the spell._

**Edward** : _Vera Verto_. 

_Edward’s pet changes into a goblet, although it still has feathers and a beak. There are giggles around the room._

**Shacklebolt** : Good try, Edward. Next up, and probably the last, let’s have… Evie Williams.

_She nods and pulls out a pint-sized green toad._

**Evie** : _Vera Verto._

_Evie’s toad turns into a goblet that is shiny and green._

**Shacklebolt** : Alright, that was a nice lesson. Now, for your homework. Usually you will have either a spell to practice or a small essay to write. Tonight, you must write a paragraph about all the different pets allowed at Hogwarts and what is good about them, and maybe not so great. Evie, Edward, Alice, hand me your goblets so that I can transform your pets back. Goodbye everyone. 

_Evie, Edward, and Alice return their cups to Professor Shacklebolt, and the rest of the students stand and leave the classroom. Edward turns to Evie once his owl is returned to him._

**Edward** : What’s your name? 

**Evie** : Evie Williams. I know what your name is, Edward. What about you? 

_Evie turns to Alice. She looks startled by her._

**Alice** : I’m A- Alice Weasley. It’s nice to meet you. 

_Shacklebolt finishes his work and gives the three students back their pets. Evie smirks._

**Evie** : Nice to meet you too. I have to go now. H- homework. Goodbye. 

_She leaves. The remaining two students shrug and start to walk to their common room. Suddenly Alice feels a cool breeze fly past her._

**Alice** : What was that? 

**Edward** : What was what? 

**Alice** : Didn’t you feel it too? 

_A beat._

**Alice** : Never mind. It must just be my imagination. 

_Alice and Edward are silent while they walk to the Gryffindor common room._


	10. Act 1, Scene 10

Hogwarts Grounds, Forbidden Forest 

_Dabriah Blacksmith and Scorpius Malfoy are by Hagrid’s hut. Dabriah is slim and skinny with long black hair. She is wearing a black shirt and tight, black jeans, which are both ripped. Hagrid seems to be snoring loudly, so they creep back to the Forbidden Forest. They go to the spot where Harry Potter first saw Voldemort in his first year._

**Dabriah** : Quiet down you fool! 

**Scorpius** : Sorry, I’m just nervous. I’ve never snuck in a Death Eater before!

**Dabriah** : I’m not a Death Eater! Don’t you dare call me that again. I _do_ like that invisibility potion though. It was a very clever idea. 

_Scorpius smiles proudly._

**Dabriah** : Now, I know you are uneasy about the Dark Lord’s return, but at least keep your mouth shut. 

**Scorpius** : Alright, is this the spot where he first saw- You know- _him_?

**Dabriah** : I believe so… let me look around. 

_Dabriah puts a few protection spells up so no one can see or hear them._

**Dabriah** : Yes, this is the place… but we can’t do it here. 

**Scorpius** : Wait, what are we doing?

**Dabriah** : We have to split your soul so Voldemort can return and destroy Hogwarts and Harry Potter once and for all. 

**Scorpius** : Why does it have to specifically be _me_? 

**Dabriah** : You are the only one I know who’s on my side. Who else am I supposed to use? 

**Scorpius** : You could’ve used my friend Albus, but why can’t we do it here? 

**Dabriah** : Voldemort died out in the middle courtyard, so we have to split it exactly where he died. 

**Scorpius** : That doesn’t make sense, but ok. Don’t we need the Horcruxes first? How is he going to return by you spliting my soul? Dabriah, did you think about this plan before you came? 

**Dabriah** : Shut up! I’ll figure it out… but not anytime soon. Scorpius, we should get back inside before someone hears us out here. Someone like Hagrid. 

**Scorpius** : Wait, not anytime soon? 

**Dabriah** : No, don’t ask any more questions. Scorpius, I promise I know what I’m doing. Trust me. 

**Scorpius** : Alright. Let’s go then. 

_Scorpius and Dabriah walk back to the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. After Dabriah is gone, Scorpius heads straight to the Slytherin House._


	11. Act 1, Scene 11

Gryffindor Common Room 

_A month has passed. It is almost October and Lily is excited about Halloween. Lily is with Jonas and Alice in the Gryffindor common room ._

**Lily** : Oh I’m so happy for Halloween! It’s my favorite time of year. 

**Jonas** : Why? That’s not like you at all. 

**Lily** : Oh I don’t know, I love watching people dress up, alright? 

_Jonas chuckles and looks back down at the essay he is writing. Lily notices Alice across the room on the large, maroon, Gryffindor couch. Lily walks over and sits down next to her._

**Lily** : Are you alright? 

**Alice** : Oh yes! Don’t worry about me, I just miss my family. 

**Lily** : If you say so. 

_A beat._

**Lily** : Remember a few weeks ago? In divination? 

**Alice** : Of course. 

**Lily** : What do you think that the tea leaves meant by saying one of my family members will betray me? 

_Jonas puts down his quill and walks over._

**Jonas** : Maybe you-

**Alice** : Most likely one of your family members will be mad about something. Something or even _someone_ that they’ve been mad at for a long time. That person in your family could basically be anyone, since it’s your family. 

**Jonas** : That was quite a speech. 

**Alice** : It wasn’t really a speech, it was just common sense, Jonas. I have learned some things from my mum. 

**Jonas** : I can tell… 

_A small white owl with bright blue eyes flies in with a letter._

**Lily** : What is it, Sapphire? 

_Alice smiles at the adorable name. Sapphire points the letter at Lily and she takes it from her beak._

**Lily** : It’s from Mum! I wish I could show this to Dad. We can’t go out of the common rooms in the evening though. 

_She opens the letter._

**Lily** : Dearest Lily, James, Albus, and Harry, I miss all of you. Everything is busy here at the Ministry. I miss having all of you at the table talking about your days. I hope everything is going well for the four of you. Harry, I hope that your classes are going well so far. I am so proud of each of you! I can’t wait to see you again. With love, Ginny Molly Potter. 

**Alice** : I bet you miss her a lot. 

**Lily** : Definitely. It’s hard for all four of us to be up here at Hogwarts. 

**Jonas** : Did you all finish your homework? I’m so tired that I may pass out. 

**Lily** : Yes. We both did. Did you? 

**Jonas** : I did. Let’s go. 

_The three walk back up the stairs to their dormitories and sleep until morning comes._


	12. Act 1, Scene 12

Quidditch Pitch

_Alex is gathering up all of the first years so that he can make an announcement._

**Alex** : Alright listen up now if you will. We, being the headmistress and I, have decided to take you all out of classes today and have Quidditch tryouts. This will apply for all house teams, not just Gryffindor. 

_Alice raises her hand._

**Alice** : But I thought that first years weren’t allowed to try out for Quidditch?

**Alex** : Well, actually, ever since Harry Potter became a Quidditch champion we have been letting a few first years try out for the Quidditch Teams. So this is how it will work. We will let five or six of you try out, and two or three of you will make it in. If you would like to be on your house Quidditch Team, please raise your hand. After I call you, please step forward. 

_Lots of students in the crowd of first years raise their hands, but only four students are picked. Jonas, Alice, a boy named Harrison Taylor in Ravenclaw, and a girl named Emily White in Hufflepuff. Edward has blond hair, slick and smooth, and glasses. Emily has strawberry blond hair, and it is pinned up in a bun._

**Alice** : Alright. One last person! We need at least five people for tryouts!

_Evie steps forward._

**Evie** : Alright, I’ll try it. My dad said that I should. And so did my- sister. 

**Alex** : Excellent. Everyone else, please follow me!

_They follow Alex to the stands above the field while the five students stay put. Harrison and Emily are trying out for beater. Alice and Evie are trying out for chaser. Jonas wants to be a seeker._

**Alex** : Oh and to keep things fair, Jonas, we’ll be adding in another seeker from Hufflepuff. He’s only in second year, though. So you have nothing to worry about. 

_Jonas nods. Alex and a girl on the Ravenclaw team are filling in as keepers. She flies out to the middle of the field, tosses up the quaffle, and lets all the other balls loose. She then quickly flies back to the goals. The quidditch tryouts begin. Alice grabs the quaffle immediately. She zooms past Evie and slams the quaffle into the goal. It is thrown back into the game. Evie catches it. Alice flies toward Evie and tries to steal the ball. Just then Evie rapidly flies past a bludger that comes racing toward Jonas. Harrison flies directly in front of him and hits the bludger with a club._

**Jonas** : Thanks. 

**Harrison** : No problem. 

_Jonas flies off to look for the snitch. Meanwhile, Alice keeps managing to steal the ball from Evie and scores three goals. Gryffindor cheers. Suddenly Jonas sees the other seeker swoop down towards the field. He follows him and secretly hovers above. Just then the other seeker flips upwards on his broomstick so that Jonas is now below. Jonas thinks this is some kind of trick. The snitch is right in front of him. He reaches for it. Closer, closer, closer. When his finger touches the snitch’s wing, the seeker above him suddenly swoops down to grab the snitch. He succeeds._

**Jonas** : No!

_Alice and Harrison make tryouts. Jonas runs to put his broomstick away, and then runs to Lily and Alice, who are celebrating. Alice notices Jonas, who seems sad that he didn’t make it on the team._

**Alice** : It’s alright. You’ll make tryouts next year. I promise. 

**Jonas** : I almost had it. 

_Then they all make their way back to their common rooms, and Jonas tries not to grow jealous along the way._


	13. Act 1, Scene 13

A Hallway Near the Room of Requirement 

**Alex** : Follow me everyone! Gryffindors stay behind me!

_Lily, Jonas, and Alice are walking down a long hallway towards the grand staircase so that they can reach the Gryffindor common room. They are in the back of the line. There is a small passageway going to the left that they are just walking past. Lily stops and turns to her friends._

**Lily** : Let’s go down here. There’s something I need to show you. 

_Alice and Jonas nod and follow Lily down the small passageway. It isn’t long before they reach a tan-coloured brick wall. Lily takes out her wand._

**Lily** : _Alohomora._

_The wall does nothing._

**Lily** : What? 

**Alice** : What’s wrong? 

**Lily** : Do you guys know what this place is? 

**Jonas** : Yes. It’s a brick wall. 

**Alice** : It’s not just a wall, you idiot. It’s the Room of Requirement. 

**Lily** : My dad kept this map of Hogwarts throughout his third and seventh year. He gave it to me so I could explore the castle. 

_Lily takes out the map that she is talking about. She holds it up and shows it to Alice and Jonas._

**Lily** : I solemnly swear, what was it again? Oh yeah! I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good. 

_She points her wand to the map and reads what it says aloud._

**Lily** : Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are Proud to Present, The Marauder's Map. It’s beautiful isn’t it? See, we are here. 

_She points to herself and her friends on the map._

**Alice** : Wow. 

**Jonas** : So what is this Room of Requirement supposed to do? 

**Lily** : It’s supposed to open, but I’m not quite sure how. 

_Lily and her friends start to look for a door to the Room of Requirement, when suddenly Alice remembers something._

**Alice** : Oh. I’m so thick. It will only open if we are in need of opening it. 

**Lily** : If we want it to open, why won’t it open? 

**Alice** : See? That’s the point. We only want it to open. We have to have a need for using it. It will change its interior based on the room that you need. 

**Jonas** : Does it ever seem to you that every room in this school has a secret to it? 

**Alice** : It’s a school of magic. What do you expect? 

_Lily and her friends start to head back to the Gryffindor common room when they suddenly hear soft voices down the hallway. They hide in a cupboard and close the door so they aren’t seen while the mysterious voices stop in front of them._

**Dabriah** : Hurry up, you lunatic! 

**Scorpius** : I’m trying! It’s hard to carry a dead snake you know. It’s harder and heavier than it looks. 

**Dabriah** : Alright then, where’s the Middle Courtyard?

_Lily and her friends peek out of the cupboard and see Dabriah with her wand out, looking as if she were to sprint off and Scorpius trembling behind them with a huge box._

**Scorpius** : I don’t know, but Albus knows the whole castle by heart. Harry gave him the Marauder’s Map in his first year, but now Lily- 

**Dabriah** : I don’t care, just go get him. 

**Scorpius** : Alright, what should I do with the snake? 

**Dabriah** : Oh, Nagini? Er… Maybe put it in that closet over there. 

**Scorpius** : Fine I will, but I don’t really think this snake is Nagini. She turned to ash and dust, didn’t she? 

**Dabriah** : Oh, bloody hell. Just put it in the cupboard! 

_Lily and her friends see what Dabriah is pointing to. Straight towards them. Scorpius looks at the cupboard and sighs. Lily and her friends look around themselves, but there is nowhere to hide. Scorpius gets closer and closer to them, and finally, the doorknob turns slightly and then opens. Scorpius gasps when he sees them._

**Dabriah** : What is it?

_Scorpius looks at Lily and then Dabriah and then Lily again. Lily puts her finger over her mouth._

**Scorpius** : Er… 

**Dabriah (sternly)** : What is it? 

**Scorpius** : N-Nothing. It’s just that… This cupboard is full. Yeah. There’s a whole bunch of boxes in here already. 

**Dabriah** : There’s no room? At all? 

**Scorpius** : No, not at all. 

**Dabriah** : Fine. Er… is that the potions classroom?

**Scorpius (sarcastically)** : Let me think. You mean, the one with potions inside it?

**Dabriah** : Shut up! Put it in there, Scorpius. And hurry up and get your friend! We don’t have a lot of time. Retrieve the snake right afterwards and meet me. 

_Scorpius places the snake in the potions classroom and goes to get Albus. Meanwhile, Lily, Alice, and Jonas are still in the cupboard. They have to whisper in order not to be heard._

**Lily** : What is _he_ doing here? And who’s the girl? 

**Jonas** : I don’t know. It’s all very strange. 

**Alice** : It all makes sense. 

**Lily** : How so? 

**Jonas** : How come you know everything about every plan that we make?

**Alice** : Because I’m smart, Jonas, and I pay attention. Anyway, they said that they needed to get to the Middle Courtyard. That must be where they are going to… you know… 

**Lily** : Actually, we _don’t_ know. We don’t know _what_ they’re doing. But, we’re going to find out, and we’re going to tell my dad as soon as we do. 


	14. Act 1, Scene 14

The Middle Courtyard 

_Lily, Albus and Jonas are sneaking behind Dabriah, Albus, and Scorpius to the Middle Courtyard with the box containing the snake._

**Dabriah** : I feel like someone is following us. 

_Dabriah looks behind her as Lily and her friends duck behind a small wall in a nearby corridor._

**Dabriah** : Well, fine then. Come. We need to finish this before we run out of time. 

**Albus** : Finish what? 

**Dabriah** : I’ll tell you once you get us to the Middle Courtyard. 

**Albus** : Turn here. 

_Dabriah and Scorpius follow Albus. Lily and her friends all sneak behind them, trying not to be seen._

**Albus** : If I am correct, the Middle Courtyard should be right down this hall. 

**Dabriah** : You are correct. Here it is. Brilliant. Take out the snake, will you Scorpius? 

**Scorpius** : No problem. 

_Although Scorpius seems fine with his order, he looks disgusted while taking out the dead snake. He draws out his wand and places the snake on a red X that Dabriah has drawn with her wand. Lily and her friends duck behind a wall on the outside of the Middle Courtyard._

**Dabriah** : Aren’t you a second year? 

_Scorpius looks at Albus._

**Scorpius** : Yes. We both are. 

**Dabriah** : More like a baby. The snake is dead. If you’re scared, I’m going to put a spell on it so it becomes alive. 

**Scorpius** : That’s impossible, but alright, I’ll be quiet. 

**Dabriah** : Good. Scorpius, take out your wand. 

**Scorpius** : I already have it out!

**Dabriah** : Fine! Albus? 

**Albus** : I have mine. What do you need us to do?

**Dabriah** : Repeat after me. _Expucio._

**Albus** : _Expucio._

**Dabriah** : Good. Now wave your wand over the snake and say it again. 

**Albus** : Alright. _Expucio._

_Albus does what Dabriah says, and waves his wand over the snake. Once he opens his mouth, he hears a voice._

**Shaun** : What the hell is going on out here? 

_The three look at a boy who just walked outside to the Middle Courtyard almost as if he had been walking all night. Albus could tell by his uniform that he was also in Slytherin._

**Dabriah** : Er…. Albus do you know this boy?

**Albus** : He looks familiar… 

**Shaun** : Shaun. Shaun McLaggen. 

**Albus** : Oh, I thought you were someone else.

**Shaun** : Alright, whatever. Answer my question. 

_Albus frowns. Dabriah steps forward._

**Dabriah** : We… We are trying to bring this snake back to life. 

**Shaun** : Well, that’s not going to work. 

**Dabriah** : Really? How do you know? 

**Shaun** : There’s no spell that can resurrect the dead. In this case, that brings … a snake… back to life. It’s impossible.

**Dabriah** : Very true. There _is_ a spell that can give someone strength though. 

**Shaun** : That’s right. _Someone_. 

**Dabriah** : What are you talking about? 

**Shaun** : It gives _someone_ strength. This is a snake we’re talking about. 

**Scorpius** : Er… Dabriah?

**Dabriah** : What do _you_ want? I’m trying to have a conversation here. 

**Scorpius** : Do you remember when we were in the Forbidden Forest and you told me your plan?

**Dabriah** : Yes, I do. Of course I do. 

**Scorpius** : I said all these things about how your plan wasn’t going to work. 

**Dabriah** : What’s your point? 

**Scorpius** : I was right. 

**Dabriah** : Oh, shut up. That’s the last thing I care about. You, Shaun. 

_Dabriah points to Shaun._

**Dabriah** : Come with us. 

_Shaun confidently walks towards Dabriah, Scorpius, Albus and the dead snake._

**Shaun** : And why would I want to do that?

**Dabriah** : Because I asked you to. Use the spell on the snake. 

**Shaun** : I already told you, it’s not going to work. 

_Dabriah yells at Shaun._

**Dabriah** : Would you shut up?! All of you?!

**Shaun** : Bloody hell! I’m just trying to make a point here. 

**Dabriah** : Just do the spell. 

**Shaun** : Fine. 

_Shaun takes out his wand, and waves it over the snake._

**Shaun** : _Expucio._

_Nothing happens. Dabriah gets angry._

**Dabriah** : Why isn’t it working?!

**Shaun** : Should I tell you, or… 

**Dabriah** : You’ve done quite enough. 

_Dabriah storms off to a corner of the courtyard and cups her face in her hands. Scorpius and Albus start to walk towards her to talk to her. Lily and her friends look at each other as they talk. Shaun continues to walk, as if nothing ever happened._

**Jonas** : What should we do?

**Alice** : Tell your dad, I presume. 

**Lily** : I guess so, but let’s tell him in the morning. It’s too late and I’m exhausted. 

_The trio sneak back to the hallway from where they started. They try to keep quiet and not let anyone see or hear them. Meanwhile, Scorpius and Albus are trying to comfort Dabriah._

**Dabriah** : I just don’t understand. I thought this would work. 

**Scorpius** : Well it is true, no spell can awaken the dead. Maybe the Dark Lord is gone for good. After all, it’s been like twenty years. 

**Dabriah** : I guess you’re right. I have another plan, though.

**Albus** : What would that be?

**Dabriah** : If I can’t attack Voldemort himself, then we must wipe out every Death Eater until I am the most powerful wizard in the world.


	15. Act 2, Scene 1

The Library 

_A week later, Lily is trying to look for her dad at the library._

**Lily** : Dad? Dad… 

_Harry is sitting at a table in the library. He waves at Lily._

**Harry** : Everything alright, Lily? 

**Lily** : Did you find anything? 

**Harry** : Yes, I did. Are you sure that her plan didn’t work? 

**Lily** : Yes, I’m sure. 

**Harry** : And what was the spell she used?

**Lily** : I think it was… _Expucio_? Yes, that was it. 

**Harry** : Alright… 

_Harry looks at a stack of books in front of him. He finds a book, and takes it out._

**Harry** : Ah. Here. 

_Harry moves the book closer to Lily and reads._

**Harry** : _Expucio_. This spell will make the target stronger. But of course, they were not successful. 

**Lily** : Yes. 

**Harry** : Even if they were trying to bring back the Dark Lord, they would be unsuccessful in every way. There’s simply no spell that can resurrect the dead. If the snake was alive to begin with, it may have become stronger with this spell, but it could not have been brought back to life.

**Lily** : Alright, thanks Dad. I was just worried. 

_Lily hugs Harry and goes back to her common room . She looks at the fat lady and says the password._

**Lily** : _Dilligrout._

_Lily walks behind the painting and into the Gryffindor common room . Sapphire is sitting on a table in her cage next to the fireplace._

**Lily** : Hello? 

_Of course, no one answers._

**Lily** : There you are Sapphire. Come on out. 

_Lily opens Sapphire’s cage and lets her grip her arm._

**Lily** : Where is everyone? 

_Lily suddenly realizes what time it is by looking at a magical clock on the wall. Classes have already started. She puts Sapphire back in her cage and closes it. Lily has already missed one class while going to find her dad. She runs down the grand staircases and down the hall. As soon as she gets to the Transfiguration classroom, she rushes through the door._

**Lily** : I’m sorry I lost track of time. I’m extremely late. 

**Shacklebolt** : Right you are. Detention Miss Potter!

_Lily sighs and sits down next to her friends. They whisper to each other._

**Alice** : It will be okay, Lily. 

**Jonas** : I’m so sorry. 

**Lily** : Thank you. Now stop talking. I don’t want you to get detention too. 

_Lily, Alice, and Jonas go back to doing their work. A few minutes later, the class is over, and Lily and her friends go back to the common room. Jonas is by the fireplace reading a book. He looks over at a group of girls. The girls giggle and wave back at Jonas._

**Alice** : Jonas, what did you do? 

**Jonas** : Absolutely nothing! I’m just a likeable person, I guess. 

**Alice** : Alright, whatever. What did your dad say?

**Lily** : He didn’t say much, and he won’t help us. He basically said that they wouldn’t have been successful even if they used a different spell. There’s just no spell that can reawaken the dead. 

**Alice** : So… He-who-must-not-be-named _isn’t_ returning? 

**Lily** : No. He isn’t. We just don’t know what they’re trying to do. 

**Alice** : Well then who is this… _Dabriah_ person? And what does she want? 

  
**Lily** : I don’t know. It’s all one big question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We're so grateful that you took a chance on our story and have made it this far. This scene marks the beginning of Act 2, and we can't wait to continue sharing our work with you. We'd really love if you'd comment, leave kudos, bookmark, share, check out our profile, subscribe, etc. Any and all feedback matters, and it would greatly help us reach more AO3 readers and writers. We hope you've enjoyed the story so far and will continue reading until the end. Thank you!


	16. Act 2, Scene 2

Shacklebolt’s Classroom 

_Lily is standing outside of Professor Shacklebolt’s Classroom. She walks in, and Shacklebolt is sitting at his desk._

**Shacklebolt** : Can I help you?

**Lily** : I have detention… I was late for class today? 

**Shacklebolt** : Oh, that’s correct. I’m sorry, I thought I informed you to go to Professor McGonagall’s office. 

**Lily** : I’ll go up there now. 

**Shacklebolt** : I apologize for not telling you sooner. 

**Lily** : That’s alright. Thank you, Professor. 

**Shacklebolt** : Goodnight, Miss Potter. 

_Lily grins and Professor Shacklebolt continues to write on a piece of parchment with a long, black quill. She leaves the classroom and makes her way to Professor McGonagall’s office. Lily has never been to McGonagall’s office before, but she knows how to get inside. She walks up to a circular door with a huge, golden mountain lion in front of it. It purrs and moves its tail. All she has to do is change it to a different object, and it would move aside, so she could ride magical stairs up to the top of her office. Lily takes out her wand and points it at the lion._

**Lily** : I know a spell that can turn the lion into a turtle. I’ll try that. 

_Lily waves her wand and the golden lion turns into a tiny turtle. It slowly walks away. Lily hops onto the stairs and she starts to rise. As soon as she gets to the top, a pair of doors open, and she quietly walks out. There are walls painted an emerald green, and a wooden door leading to her office. She walks up to the door and looks at a piece of golden writing on it that says Minerva M. McGonagall and knocks._

**McGonagall** : Come in. 

_Lily walks through the door looking worried._

**McGonagall** : Ah, Lily. I was expecting you. Right on time I suspect. 

**Lily** : Yes, ma’am. 

**McGonagall** : So, your detention. Tell me what happened.

**Lily** : I’m sorry, Professor. I lost track of time. I was talking to my dad. 

_Lily has an apologetic look on her face._

**McGonagall** : You missed two whole classes. I suspect you know that? 

_Lily is silent. She looks down at her feet._

**McGonagall** : Well, I have something for you. 

_Lily looks up brightly at Professor McGonagall. She walks up to her and takes a small golden watch from her hands._

**McGonagall** : This watch is always on time. It has never failed me. And now, you will never be late. Take good care of it. 

**Lily** : Thank you, Professor. 

_Lily smiles and notices many pieces of parchment on McGonagall’s desk, but doesn’t ask about them. She notices Lily looking at them._

**McGonagall** : I’m so sorry. I’ve been terribly busy. 

**Lily** : Oh, it's not a problem. Is there anything I can help you with? 

**McGonagall** : Actually, yes. Can you please return this to Professor Shacklebolt? It's… secret business. 

**Lily** : Of course, Professor. 

_McGonagall hands her what looks like a jewelry box but doesn’t open it._

**McGonagall** : Thank you for coming, Lily. 

_Lily exits the room._


	17. Act 2, Scene 3

Gryffindor Common Room 

_Lily is on her way back from McGonagall's room to the Gryffindor common room. She is walking through the decorated halls for Halloween, when suddenly she bumps into someone._

**Lily** : Oh! I’m so sor- 

_Lily looks up at the person she ran into, and realizes who it is._

**Alice** : Hi! On your way to the common room? How was detention? 

**Lily** : Yes, and it actually wasn’t that bad. McGonagall gave me a warning but didn’t have me do anything. Where’s Jonas? 

**Alice** : I’m not sure. Do the corridors seem empty to you?

_Lily and Alice look in front of each other, and behind themselves, but no one is there._

**Lily** : Very. 

_They start walking. Alice looks down at the small box Lily is holding._

**Alice** : What’s that? 

**Lily** : Oh, nothing. Professor McGonagall told me not to open it. She said it’s “secret business.”

**Alice** : Well, no one’s looking. Open it!

**Lily** : I shouldn’t. I’ve already gotten detention once. Well, not really detention, but you know what I mean. She gave me this for help. 

_Lily shows Alice the watch. It sparkles._

**Alice** : It’s beautiful. Well, come on then! You haven’t gotten detention just yet. 

**Lily** : Well, alright… promise. When I do, promise that you won’t tell anyone. 

_They stop outside of Shacklebolt’s classroom. Alice puts her hands over Lily’s as she gets ready to open the box._

**Alice** : I promise I won’t. 

_Lily sighs and opens the box. Inside is a velvet bottom and a poorly folded piece of parchment. They whisper._

**Lily** : It must be a note. It can’t be simply about Hogwarts though, can it? They both work with the Ministry. 

**Alice** : Read it! What does it say?

**Lily** : Alice, I know you think that doing this sort of thing is fun, but I’m not as courageous to do it as you are. 

**Alice** : Oh, alright. 

_Lily closes the box and walks into the room. After she gives it to Professor Shacklebolt, the two girls head to the common room and still don’t see anyone along the way, until they meet the grand staircase. There is a crowd of people standing by the Gryffindor painting. There is chatter all around._

**Alice** : What the hell is going on here? 

**Emily** : There’s someone that doesn’t belong here. Someone that isn’t a regular Gryffindor. 

**Lily** : What? What do you mean? 

**Emily** : I’m not quite sure. Someone’s hiding something. 

**Lily** : Emily, I’m not quite understanding you. Who is this person? 

**Edward** : We’re not sure of that either. That’s what we’re trying to figure out. 

**Alice** : Why can’t we go inside the common room then? 

_Lily tries to walk inside the common room . She looks at the picture and says the password, but the picture doesn’t open._

**Lily** : The picture won’t open. 

**Emily** : Someone changed the password without anyone knowing. So someone in Gryffindor knows the real password. They must have compelled the lady to change the password, somehow. 

**McGonagall** : Exactly. Everyone needs to follow Alexander to the Room of Requirement. 

_Alex waves his hand and all the Gryffindors follow him. Lily and Alice wait until everyone has passed and join the rest of the Gryffindors at the back of the line. Lily turns to Alice._

**Alice** : Wait, where’s Jonas?

_Alice looks behind her, but no one is there. Lily looks in front of the line towards Alex and sees Jonas talking to Emily. Jonas is laughing and Emily is twirling her hair. Lily turns slowly towards Alice and sarcastically smiles._

**Lily** : I think I found him… 

_Alice looks in the front of the line and sees Jonas. She frowns._

**Lily** : What’s wrong? 

**Alice** : He’s supposed to be with us. Not with… _her._

_Lily looks confused. She has never seen Alice so upset about being without J_ _onas before. Lily hears a shout at the front of the line and starts to walk f_ _aster._

**Alex** : Keep up everyone! We are almost there! 

_Lily turns to Alice._

**Lily** : Maybe we can talk to him in the Room of Requirement. 

**Alice** : Alright. I hate seeing Emily twirling her hair like that. 

_Alice does a hilarious imitation of Emily twirling her hair and then puts a frown back on her face. Lily and Alice burst out with laughter. Soon enough, the line stops._

**Alex** : Take a seat everyone! Everyone quiet down please. Yes, yes, quiet down now. This room is very special because you guys get to stay here overnight. It is called the Room of Requirement. Now, just a few rules. No going out of the room under any circumstance, no running, no eating, no… 

_Lily turns to Alice and starts to tune out what Alex is saying._

**Lily** : Alice, this is the room I wanted to show you! It really is magical. 

**Alice** : Technically the whole castle is magical. Including us. 

_A boy taps Lily. She turns around._

**Lily** : Can I help you? 

**Shaun** : Yes. Just a quick question. What’s your name?

**Lily** : Who’s asking? 

**Shaun** : Fine. I’m Shaun. Now you. 

**Lily** : Wait a second… You’re a Slytherin! Why are you here? 

**Shaun** : Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? 

**Lily** : I just met you! 

**Shaun** : Please? I just… I need something. 

_Alice smiled and nudged Lily. She spoke through her smile._

**Alice** : Come on… 

_Lily sighed._

**Lily** : I… Oh, alright. Fine. Just this once. 

**Shaun** : Really? 

**Lily** : Why not? 

**Shaun** : Great. I’ll see you at The Three Broomsticks then? 

**Lily** : Sure? 

**Shaun** : I have to leave before Alex sees me. Bye! 

_Alice smiles again._

**Alice** : That was unexpected! 

**Lily** : Oh, shut up. I don’t even know what he wants. Or who he is. Now that I think about it, that was probably a bad idea!

_She lays her head in her hands. Alex finishes talking and asks everyone to stand up. Then, the steel black door to the Room of Requirement appears and opens._


	18. Act 2, Scene 3

The Room of Requirement 

_Almost every Gryffindor is asleep except for Lily, who lays next to Alice. Lily whispers to her._

**Lily** : Pssst… Hey, Alice… 

_Alice slowly wakes up and looks very tired._

**Lily** : I need to talk to you. 

**Alice** : What time is it? 

**Lily** : Come on Al, please? 

**Alice** : Er, fine. What is it? 

**Lily** : I’ve been thinking about Shaun- 

**Alice** : Oh good lord… 

_Alice starts to lay down and pay no attention to her._

**Lily (giggling)** : No please! Please! This is important. 

**Alice** : Shhh…. Alright what is it? 

**Lily** : Right. Er… So, I was wondering, what if he’s just tricking me? 

**Alice** : Why would he trick you? 

**Lily** : I mean, I only met him a few hours ago, and he wants to go to the Three Broomsticks? What would you consider this "going to Hogsmeade" thing? 

**Alice** : Well, I would consider it a date. 

**Lily** : A what? 

**Alice** : He basically wants to hang out with- 

**Lily** : You know what? We’ll talk about this later. You and me. The two of us. Goodnight. 

_Lily closes her eyes immediately as if she were not listening to Alice anymore. Alice quietly chuckled and also closed her eyes._


	19. Act 2, Scene 5

Hogsmeade 

_Lily and Alice are walking in the Honeydukes Candy Shop._

**Lily** : I’ve always loved how colourful this place is. 

**Alice** : Oh, really? I just wanted the candy. 

_Lily laughs and starts looking at the candy. Alice grabs some Pumpkin Pasties and Lemon Drops because she knew that Lily would want some. Even though she was only fascinated by the colour._

**Lily** : Mmm… Lemon… 

**Alice** : Let’s go, Lily. 

_Lily looks around one more time and then follows Alice out of Honeydukes._

**Alice** : We should go look for Jonas. 

**Lily** : I agree. He hasn’t really been spending a lot of time with us. 

**Alice** : Yeah. 

_Lily and Alice decide to go to The Three Broomsticks to look for Jonas._

**Lily** : I don’t see him here… 

**Alice** : I do. 

_Alice is looking in the corner of the room and she frowns. Lily squeezes her arm around her and sighs. Jonas is in the corner of the room talking to Emily. Jonas looks over at Alice and Lily and smiles. He gets up and walks over to them. Alice whispers to Lily through her teeth._

**Alice** : I want to leave. 

**Lily** : No! Let him come. We’ll talk to him, like I said. 

_Alice sadly nods._

**Jonas** : Hey, guys! How are you? 

**Lily** : Great! 

**Alice** : Who’s your _friend_?

**Jonas** : Oh, Emily? She’s… Er- She’s just- like you said! A friend… 

**Lily** : Anyway… 

_Lily gave a glare at Alice._

**Lily** : We miss hanging out with you! 

**Jonas** : Oh, I’m sorry. Let’s try to do something together this weekend! 

**Lily** : That sounds great! _Right_ , Alice?

_Lily raises an eyebrow and looks at Alice. She doesn’t move._

**Jonas** : Great. I’ll see you then! 

**Alice** : Bye, Jonas. 

_Jonas looks back at Emily and smiles._

**Jonas** : Bye! 

_Alice sighs and turns around towards the door. Lily turns also but looks back at Jonas, who kisses Emily on her cheek. Lily follows Alice out the door._


	20. Act 2, Scene 6

Potions 

_It is almost noon the next day, and the Gryffindors are all in Potions with Professor Slughorn._

**Slughorn** : Good morning, students. My name is Horace Slughorn -- more like Professor Slughorn to you all. I will be teaching Potions. Now, I want you all to say your names. We’ll go around the room. Starting with you… Er- 

_Slughorn points at Jonas._

**Jonas** : It’s Jonas, sir.

**Slughorn** : Yes, Jonas. Now continue. 

_The girl standing next to Jonas says her name, and the rest of the students all around the room say their names one by one._

**Slughorn** : Brilliant... Er- If everyone could please get out their potions books? 

_All the students obey him._

**Slughorn** : Alright, today we will be making a healing potion. They are used for scars and small wounds. They are pretty difficult to make, but you can follow the directions on page twenty.

_The students start flipping through their books to page twenty._

**Slughorn** : On the count of three, we will see who makes the best healing potion in reward of this beautiful potion, Ius Euphoria. Does anyone know what that translates to?

_Alice’s hand shoots up._

**Alice** : It translates to _the right of euphoria_ , sir. 

**Slughorn** : That is exactly right. Just like your mother, I see. This potion will induce inexplicable happiness on the drinker. 

_The children start to whisper._

**Slughorn** : You will have thirty minutes. Starting, now! 

_Children start running to the tables with their cauldrons and flip open their books. Lily and Alice are at a table together, and Jonas and Edward join them._

**Lily** : Hi, Jonas. Hi, Edward. 

_Alice is too focused on making her potion to greet them._

**Edward** : Hi, Lily! How are you? 

_Lily simply smiles._

**Lily** : I’m great. Thank you. 

_Everyone at their table is silent while they finish their potions. There is one explosion at the back of the classroom, but it doesn’t bother anyone._

**Slughorn** : Yes, yes, clean up. Just a few more minutes, everyone! 

_The students start whispering and are very nervous of what Professor Slughorn will say about their potions. After a few minutes, Slughorn stops the students._

**Slughorn** : Alright, hands off. I’ll be coming around to check all of your potions. Whoever has the best one will receive the potion, as I said before. 

_Slughorn starts at a table in the back. The students are silent._

**Slughorn** : Beautiful, yes, fabulous work! Yes, yes, great job to all of you! 

_Slughorn keeps going around the classroom. Once he reaches Edward, he stops. There is a large noise outside. A loud one._

**Edward** : What was that? 

**Lily** : Was there another explosion, Leo? 

_A small, shy boy looks over at Lily and shakes his head. He looks scared, as if the potion he made were poisonous. The rest of the students start talking. Louder. Louder._

**Alice** : Shut up!

_The students are quiet._

**Slughorn** : Thank you, Alice. I- I’ve seen enough. I know the winner. Everyone, please come over and gather ‘round. 

_Slughorn is standing by his desk in the back of the room. He sits down, quickly writes down something, and stands back up to see the students crowding around him._

**Slughorn** : Great work, everyone. I am very impressed. However, there was one person that truly did the best work I have seen by far. That person is… 

_The students slowly move closer to Slughorn._

**Slughorn** : Alice Weasley. 

_The students start clapping. Some are disappointed, and some are excited and happy for Alice. Lily pushes her over to the front of the crowd. She speaks quietly._

**Lily** : Oh, come on! Go up front! 

_Alice almost trips as Lily pushes her. Slughorn smiles and hands her a certificate._

**Slughorn** : Congratulations. Use your potion wisely. Give her a hand, everyone! 

_The students clap for Alice. Slughorn claps louder than all of the students. Alice blushes but tries to hide it with a smile. Slughorn dismisses the class for the day. Lily meets up with Alice, and Jonas unexpectedly joins them._

**Lily** : Great job Alice! I knew you had a heart for potions. 

**Alice** : Thanks! I probably got it from my mum. 

_Jonas jumps into the conversation._

**Jonas** : I have a heart for Herbology. Just like my dad, you know? 

_Alice turns to Lily and talks through her teeth._

**Alice** : See? I didn’t even know he was there!

_Lily makes a face at Alice and she frowns._

**Jonas** : Is everything ok? 

_Alice turns to Lily, and Lily nods._

**Lily** : Er- We think that you are spending a lot of time with- with Emily. 

_Jonas looks embarrassed. His face turns red._

**Jonas** : I figured. I’ve been trying not to spend all of my time with her. I’m so sorry guys, I- I- I’ll try not to, it’s just- er- she’s my girlfriend so I can’t really ignore her. 

**Alice** : She’s your _what_? 

_Alice looks as if she is going to explode with anger. Jonas stays calm and Lily tries to break the argument between them._

**Jonas** : I said she’s my girl- 

**Lily** : _Okay_ , okay, you two. Jonas, we’d like to hang out with you that time that we sort of planned in Hogsmeade! How about this weekend? 

**Jonas** : Oh, yeah, about that… I actually have Quidditch practice that evening. 

_Alice crosses her arms and frowns._

**Lily** : Er- We’ll talk about it. 

**Slughorn** : Alright! Enough with the chatter! Get to class, you three!

_Lily walks away with Alice who storms off. Jonas walks calmly behind them._


	21. Act 2, Scene 7

Hogwarts Courtyard 

_Dabriah and Scorpius are hiding behind a rather large tan, brick wall inside the Hogwarts Courtyard._

**Dabriah** : After these mudbloods pass, we’ll make our move. 

_Scorpius nods. The children walking by the two of them do not see them. They are carrying potions books._

**Dabriah** : Wait, that’s not… It can’t be… 

**Scorpius** : Yes. It sure is. 

_Dabriah looks at Lily Potter, ginger hair with braids, who is walking into the classroom straight ahead of her while walking next to another girl, who has long, curly, brown hair. Once the children pass, Scorpius looks at Dabriah and follows her every move. They both move to the middle of the courtyard. Sitting there, is a very large cauldron._

**Dabriah** : Oh, and don’t worry. I brought help. 

_Dabriah gives a smirk at Scorpius. Scorpius keeps looking around to see if anyone is watching. There is no one to be found, except for a tall boy standing across the courtyard._

**Scorpius** : Er… Dabriah, who’s _that?_

**Dabriah** : _He’s_ going to help us with the potion. Come, Albus. 

**Scorpius** : _Albus?_

_Albus slowly walks to the cauldron and questions Dabriah._

**Albus** : Why do we have to make this potion? And why did you choose _me_ to help you? 

**Dabriah** : I can’t answer those questions. Now get to it! We don’t have all day. 

_Albus reaches down into the cauldron and takes all the ingredients out. He starts pouring them into it._

**Scorpius** : Do I have to help him? 

**Dabriah** : Only if you choose to. 

_Scorpius stays put, and Albus looks up as if he had never met him. Once all of the ingredients are poured into the cauldron, nothing happens._

**Scorpius** : Did it wor-

_Suddenly, the cauldron explodes. Albus is pushed back to where he stood before in the back of the courtyard. Dabriah gives an evil chuckle._

**Scorpius** : Albus! Are you alright!?

_Albus has a scar that is bleeding across his cheek. Scorpius runs over to Albus, who is slowly and carefully getting up. He tries to help him, but Albus pushes him away._

**Albus** : Was that- Was that supposed to happen? 

**Dabriah** : Well of course! Look in the pot. 

_Albus eventually stands, and he walks over to the cauldron, but it looks as if nothing is inside. Dabriah reaches two fingers into the pot and a now peach-coloured liquid drips from them. Albus looks closer into the pot to see a black liquid. He observes._

**Dabriah** : Thank you, you two. You were very… helpful. 

**Albus** : So, it changes colour? 

**Dabriah** : Yes, based on whatever it is that the liquid touches. 

**Albus** : Are you going to leave now?

_Dabriah nods her head once, but before she leaves, she waves her hand over the cauldron and some of the colour-changing liquid pours into a glass that suddenly appears. The glass floats in mid air._

**Dabriah** : Now, everything will fall into place. 

_Dabriah takes a deep breath and walks away from the courtyard._

**Scorpius** : Albus, I have to tell you something.

**Albus** : What?

**Scorpius** : I can’t- I can’t do this anymore.

**Albus** : What do you mean?

**Scorpius** : This! This- This horrid, terrible stuff! I held it back, and I tried to help you because you’re my friend, Albus, and I really do want to help you, but I can’t. C’mon, don’t you see? This is wrong! You’re helping hurt your own friends and family. Please, try to see the truth. My dad would murder me if he knew I was helping commit these kinds of crimes. Don’t you think your friends and family would be disappointed too? I mean, I’m disappointed in myself! Tell me, are you truly happy doing this? Do you really think it’s right?

_Albus stays silent._

**Scorpius** : That’s what I thought.

**Albus** : You don’t understand. You’ll never understand. It’s the only way.

**Scorpius** : Fine, then. You’re my best friend, Albus. But, the Albus I know wouldn’t do this. So, I’m sorry, but we can be friends again once you realize what you’re doing and change your mind. I’m sorry.

_Scorpius slowly and sadly walks away, taking one look back at Albus before he leaves the scene._


	22. Act 2, Scene 8

The Room of Requirement

_The Gryffindors are in The Room of Requirement, and Alex stands up in the front and quiets everyone down._

**Alexander** : I have good news, everyone! We’re moving you all back to the Gryffindor common room! The fat lady changed the password, and it is now _solertia magia_. Don’t forget it. 

_The Gryffindors sigh with relief, and some of them clap._

**McGonagall** : That is correct. Please grab your things and head back to the common room. 

_The students start chatting while grabbing their things, and so do Lily and Alice._

**Lily** : Oh, no… 

**Alice** : What? 

**Lily** : I have to go to Hogsmeade with Shaun this afternoon. 

**Alice** : Oh, no… 

_Alice keeps a straight face for a minute, and then she starts giggling._

**Lily** : What? 

**Alice** : Nothing! It’s just we have to get you ready, and do your hair- 

**Lily** : I know, I know… 

**Alice** : Well, let’s go then! 

_Lily sighs, smiles, and blushes. She follows Alex and the other Gryffindors out the door._


	23. Act 2, Scene 9

Quidditch Pitch 

_Lily and Alice are talking quietly outside. Jonas soon enough joins them._

**Alice** : So your dad _will_ be teaching us again next year? 

**Lily** : Yes! This is actually the first time that Hogwarts has ever had a stable Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. McGonagall agrees with the staff that my dad is perfect for the job. 

**Alice** : What about his work at the Ministry? 

**Lily** : The Ministry actually wanted him to go since my aunt, or your mum, is the Minister for Magic. Of course, he works at the Ministry all throughout the summer. 

_Alice looks sadly at the chasers cheering and throwing their hands up in the air. She hears the crowd cheer as Gryffindor wins the game._

**Lily** : Don’t be upset, Al. I think that you are amazing at Quidditch. 

**Alice** : Yeah, thanks. I just don’t understand why they didn’t put me on the team if I made all those goals. 

**Lily** : I don’t know. Maybe you should ask Alex. 

_Alice and Lily now hear the crowd chant Jonas’ name._

**Alice** : Well I guess _someone_ loves attention. 

**Lily** : They’re only congratulating him. And besides, he’s our friend and we should be happy for him. 

**Alice** : Are you talking about Emily, or him winning the match? 

**Lily** : Maybe, I’m referring to both. 

_The cheering from the crowd dies down. A few minutes later, Jonas spots the girls outside of the quidditch pitch and joins them._

**Jonas** : Hey, girls! How is everything?  
  


_Jonas does not look at Alice when he says this; he merely glances at her._

**Lily** : I’m wonderful! Well, _we’re_ wonderful. 

_Alice mumbles an answer to Jonas’s question, just enough for him to hear it._

**Alice** : Great. 

_She smiles slightly._

**Jonas** : Wow, Alice. I thought that you weren’t talking to me? 

**Alice** : Well, I- I don’t blame you for dating Emily, I never did, but I just- 

**Emily** : Did someone call my name? 

_Emily shows up behind Jonas and puts her arm around his neck. She says this obnoxiously in a high voice, curling her hair with her finger._

**Alice** : I did, but I was trying to talk to Jonas. 

**Emily** : Oh, that’s fine! I just wanted to- say hello. Come on, let’s go, Jonas. 

**Jonas** : I’ll catch up with you guys later. 

_Jonas smiles at Lily and Alice. He waves, and Emily pulls him away._

**Lily** : I understand why you would want to be mad, but why does it seem like you’re ignoring him completely? 

**Alice** : It’s hard to explain… 

**Lily** : Well, we should get to the party in the common room. Maybe, that will get him off your mind. 

_The two girls turn around from the path they came from and are completely silent._


	24. Act 2, Scene 10

Gryffindor Common Room 

_There are red and yellow balloons and streamers all around the Gryffindor common room. Everyone is cheering for Jonas, the Gryffindor seeker._

**Crowd** : Jonas! Jonas! Jonas! 

_Lily and Alice say the password to the fat lady and walk inside. The two girls have to speak very loudly to each other in order to be heard. They stay only for a moment._

**Alice** : Can we leave?

_Lily places a hand on Alice’s shoulder._

**Lily** : Come on, let’s go to Hogsmeade. 

_A few minutes later, Lily and Alice arrive at Hogsmeade._

**Lily** : Can we talk about you and Jonas? I don’t understand why you’re mad at him- 

_Suddenly, Lily bumps into someone._

**Lily** : Oh! I’m so sorry- Shaun? 

**Shaun** : What are you two doing here? 

**Alice** : We’re just trying to get our minds off something… 

**Lily** : Right. What about you? 

**Shaun** : Looking for you actually. 

**Alice** : I- I should go. You two have fun. 

_Alice smiles at Lily, who is silently pleading that Alice doesn’t leave, and turns back towards Hogwarts. Shaun looks at Lily._

**Shaun** : Ok, what about The Three Broomsticks? 

**Lily** : What about it? 

**Shaun** : Or, maybe The Hog’s Head?

**Lily** : Shaun, what are you talking about? 

**Shaun (laughing)** : I’m talking about where we should go, Lily. 

**Lily (also laughing)** : Oh, er… How about The Hog’s Head? It’s less loud, and it’s not likely that anyone will show up. 

_The two arrive at The Hog’s Head a while later and order two butterbeers. Meanwhile, Dabriah is watching them. She has a flask of the potion she made with Scorpius and Albus a few hours ago. Lily and Shaun sit down. There is a moment of silence, and the two look around at the paintings of the small pub before they start chatting._

**Lily** : Nice place, huh? 

**Shaun** : Yes, very nice. It smells like rubbish though. 

_Lily is silent to Shaun’s answer. Dabriah takes the two butterbeers and sets them down. She drinks the potion and puts on an apron that she finds inside a cabinet. She pretends to work at the pub, hiding her identity._

**Dabriah** : Here are your two butterbeers. 

**Lily** : Thanks… Wait, I’ve seen you before… 

**Dabriah** : Maybe you have, maybe you haven’t. 

_Lily is once again silent to Dabriah’s response. Dabriah walks away, swiftly but gracefully. Lily looks at her walking innocently back into the kitchen, not trusting her moves._

**Shaun** : Is everything alright? 

**Lily** : She didn’t seem trustworthy at all to me. 

**Shaun** : Don’t pay attention to it. She’s probably just- mad. 

_Lily is once again quiet to Shaun while drinking her butterbeer. Meanwhile, Dabriah is back inside the kitchen. She doesn’t see signs of movement around, but she checks to make sure of it. She takes out her wand._

**Dabriah** : _Homenum Revelio._

_She then hears footsteps and crawls on her hands and knees towards a rather large storage crate. She slowly lifts her head and her wand in her hand._

**Dabriah** : _Stupefy!_

 _  
_ _A loud thump falls to the floor. She lifts her head up higher and sees that she had just stunned a goat. The goat looks as if it were dead, just lying there. She walks rather proudly across the hall even though she had stunned a useless animal. She lets the thought leave her mind. While she is walking, she trips over a loose floorboard and bumps into a shelf with books on it. The shelf falls._

**Dabriah** : Shoot… I should get going. 

_Lily and Shaun have been talking about random topics, and they suddenly hear the shelf fall._

**Shaun (shouting):** Is everything alright back there? 

_Lily looks at Shaun nervously._

**Lily** : We should go see. 

_Shaun replies with a nervous nod and takes a sip of his butterbeer. Lily shivers, as if it were chilly in the pub, but she ignores it._

**Lily** : Miss? 

_Shaun carefully follows Lily into the kitchen, while Dabriah quickly exits out the back door. They reach the fallen shelf._

**Shaun** : I don’t see her. Hello? 

_Lily checks the watch that McGonagall gave her._

**Lily** : We should go. It’s getting late, and I have homework to do. 

**Shaun** : Oh, alright. It was fun hanging out with you, I guess. 

_Lily lifts an eyebrow._

**Lily** : _I guess?_

**Shaun** : Yeah, er… See you later! 

  
_Shaun turns and walks back towards the front entrance._ _Lily continues to walk towards the back door. They both exit the pub._


	25. Act 2, Scene 11

Outside the Hogwarts Grounds, Close to the Forbidden Forest 

_Lily has been walking, now with her wand out and at the ready._

**Lily** : _Lumos._

_Her wand slowly lights up. She looks at where she is standing. She looks behind her. There are rocks, boulders, trees, and stones. She looks in front of her. There is a small hut at the bottom of the hill. Lily sighs and walks up to the front door of the hut. She knocks, and hears a dog bark._

**A Voice** : Quiet down, you big buffoon!

_Lily hears this voice, and it is deep and low. Her heart starts to beat faster and faster as the door knob turns to the right. The door slowly opens._

**Hagrid** : Oi’ Lily! How are ya? 

**Lily** : I’m great, thanks. 

**Hagrid** : Well what ‘er you waitin’ for? Come inside! 

_Lily puts her hands in the pockets of her maroon colored jacket and walks into the small hut. She looks around, while turning her head to the left and to the right. Fang proudly trots up to her and sniffs her shoes. Lily pulls her foot away._

**Hagrid** : Oh, don’t be shy. He’s a cow’rd. 

_Lily grins and crawls down on her knees to pet Fang._

**Lily** : Sorry, I don’t remember you? 

**Hagrid** : Oh, don’t worry. I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds ‘ere at ‘ogwarts. 

_Lily looks up at Hagrid. He has a black beard and is wearing a long forest green shirt with a green vest containing many pockets, looking as if he were going to go hunting. She suddenly recognizes him._

**Lily** : You were friends with my dad, weren’t you? 

**Hagrid** : Sure was! Brilliant, y’ur dad. Just brilliant. 

_There is a quiet moment, and Hagrid points to a seat for her to sit on. She sits and he walks over to a pot of tea he is making._

**Hagrid** : Tea?

**Lily** : Oh, no thank you. 

_He pours himself some in a black mug and sits down in front of Lily._

**Hagrid** : So? What were ya doin’ out there? 

**Lily** : Oh, er… Just- looking for someone. 

**Hagrid** : Mmm. 

_He takes a sip of his tea before he says this, and looks back up to Lily._

**Hagrid** : You look just like y’ur mum. Ginger hair, everythin’. 

_Lily smiles. Hagrid stands as he finishes his tea._

**Hagrid** : And, jus’ like y’ur dad has _his_ mum’s eyes… You’ve got y’ur dad’s eyes. 

_Lily smiles. Hagrid looks up at Lily and is being serious but loving at the same time. He changes the subject._

**Hagrid** : Who were ya lookin’ for anyway? 

**Lily** : Oh, no one. Me and my… friend, Shaun, went to The Hog’s Head and our waitress was very suspicious. She left out the back, and we were trying to look for her, just to see where she went. 

**Hagrid** : Shaun, ‘ay? I’ve never ‘eard of a Shaun ‘ere. 

_Lily is silent. Hagrid gets up and whistles to Fang._

**Hagrid** : Come ‘ere boy. Well, you best be off. I’ll let ya know if I see ‘er. 

**Lily** : Thank you… 

**Hagrid** : Hagrid. 

**Lily** : Right, Hagrid. She was wearing a black outfit the last time I saw her. I’m not sure… 

**Hagrid** : That’s alright. Y’ur welcome. 

_Lily smiles and leaves Hagrid’s hut. She runs up a hill leading to the back entrance of Hogwarts. Before she enters she looks behind her, as if someone were following her. She turns back around and keeps walking. Dabriah slowly lifts her head up from behind a large rock. She digs for a flask in her bag, even though the small bottle looks as if it were empty. She drinks it. Lily is gone, and Dabriah continues to jog to a safe location, looking behind herself with her wand in her hand by her side._


	26. Act 2, Scene 12

The Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom 

_Lily is running down the hall towards her dad’s classroom the next morning. She runs inside._

**Lily** : Dad! Dad! I have something unbelievable to tell you!

_Lily suddenly looks around Harry’s classroom. No one is there. She walks up the spiral staircase leading to his office. She knocks on the wall next to the open door._

**Lily** : Dad? 

_She walks out of the classroom not running, but walking quickly. A few minutes later she makes it to the library._

**Lily** : Dad? 

**Irma** : Shhh! Keep it down! 

_Lily turns around and looks at Miss Irma Pince, the librarian at Hogwarts. She walks up to her slowly and carefully. Miss Pince is working on something at her desk. She puts her black and silver feathered quill down flat on her desk._

**Lily** : Oh, I’m truly sorry Miss Pince. Have you seen my dad anywhere? 

**Irma** : Who? Harry? Oh, well, no. I haven’t. Not for a few hours, at least. Did you check his classroom? 

**Lily** : Yes. He’s not there. 

**Irma** : I’m afraid I can’t help you then. 

_She runs to the Gryffindor common room. It doesn’t take her long to get there since it is early and no one is in the hallways. Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Alice comes down the stairs wrapped in a blanket with the Gryffindor house colors on it and sits by the fire. She sits comfortably and quietly while Jonas is reading an Astronomy book for his homework on the maroon colored couch behind her._

**Jonas** : Cold, Alice? 

**Alice** : A little. 

**Jonas (laughing)** : I can see that… 

_He stares at the blanket that Alice has wrapped around her. Suddenly, Lily bursts into the common room._

**Lily** : Help! Someone please help! 

_Jonas looks confused and puts his book down so he can slowly get up off the couch. Alice looks at Lily as if the common room were on fire. She rips the blanket off of herself and leaves it by the fire. She runs towards her and grabs her shoulders._

**Alice** : What? What happened?   
  


_Edward and Emily come over._

**Edward** : Lily, are you alright? Did someone hurt you?

_Lily rolls her eyes._

**Lily** : No, Edward, I’m fine. I need everyone to help me. Please, come over. 

_The rest of the Gryffindors in the common room slowly walk towards Lily. She takes a deep breath._

**Lily** : My dad is missing. 

_Some are shocked, some are worried, and some walk back to where they were._

**Edward** : Did you check his office? 

**Lily** : Yes I did. I also checked the library, but he wasn’t there. And he’s usually around there. He would never be missing unless it was for a reason. 

**Jonas** : Well, what about McGonagall? You must’ve told her. 

**Lily** : No, I haven’t. And besides, she might be busy. 

**Jonas** : Who cares? We might as well go see if she’s even there!

**Lily** : Well, alright. Who’s coming with me? 

_Alex comes down the stairs and points his finger at the crowd._

**Alex** : Absolutely not! You’re not allowed out of the common room until breakfast! You should bloody well know that by now! 

**Lily** : But, this is important! My dad is missing. 

**Alex** : I’m sure that he’s just taking a stroll around the castle. Now, back to work! All of you! 

_The students walk sadly back to their places when a fifth year jumps up and speaks to Lily._

**Sophia** : I would love to help look for Harry. After all, we really need him for Defense Against the Dark Arts, _and_ he defeated the Dark Lord all those years ago. 

**Alex** : I’ve never seen you around here before. Name? 

**Sophia** : Oh, right. Sorry, I’m Sophia. Sophia Bell. 

**Alex** : Alright, alright, fine! You lot can go. But, _only_ if she comes with you. 

**Lily** : Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, Alex! 

_Lily puts a smile on her face. She leads everyone out of the common room. The search for Harry Potter begins._


	27. Act 2, Scene 13

Around the Castle Halls 

_The students have split into four groups: Lily and Alice, Emily and Jonas, Evie (who happened to join from walking around the castle) paired with Edward, and Sophia on her own to supervise. They are each on a different passageway looking for Harry Potter. The focus is first on Emily and Jonas. Jonas is quiet, walking next to Emily, who is delicate and graceful. She looks at him and grins, and Jonas takes her hand._

**Emily** : I’m so glad that I met you. 

_Jonas hesitates before he answers her._

**Jonas** : Er- Yes, of course. Same here as well. 

_Emily stops and turns her head to the side but then continues. The focus is next on Lily and Alice._

**Alice** : Alright, I’m not sure where we are. 

**Lily** : Are we lost? No, please, no. 

**Alice** : What about the map? The map that you had when you wanted to show me and Jonas the Room of Requirement. 

**Lily** : Brilliant! I’m so relieved that I brought it with me. 

_She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a blank sheet of what looks like bundled up parchment paper. She takes out her wand._

**Lily** : I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. 

_Red writing appears on the paper, and she opens it. She points her wand to the map._

**Lily** : Let’s see… That’s us, there. And, Emily and Jonas are there… Edward and Evie are- Yes, there they are. Where is Sophia? 

**Alice** : I don’t see her inside any of the halls… Wait, of course! McGonagall’s office! She must have gone there. She talked about it in the common room. 

**Lily** : Alice, you truly are brilliant! 

_She grins while Lily unfolds the piece of parchment a bit more._

**Lily** : There she is! Just headed there now, I guess. 

**Alice** : Looks like we’re on the right path, then. Shall we continue?

**Lily** : Of course. 

_They continue to look for Harry while the focus moves to Evie and Edward. They are separated, walking seriously without looking at each other. Edward starts to feel awkward, and looks at Evie._

**Edward** : See anything? 

**Evie** : I thought that we agreed to not speak. 

**Edward** : I’m sorry. 

_He’s quiet for a moment, but then opens his mouth again. Evie sighs rudely._

**Edward** : At the start of the year, you were perfectly nice. Now, you hate everyone and don’t bother to make any friends. What happened?

**Evie** : Why do you care? I was never made to be a witch. I don’t particularly like magic at all, actually. 

**Edward** : What’s not to like? It’s amazing. 

**Evie** : Just- leave me alone. I don’t feel comfortable talking to you. 

**Edward** : To me? Why? 

**Evie** : It’s hard to explain. You know what? Never mind. We should be looking for Harry. 

_Edward doesn’t respond but merely nods. The focus finally changes to Sophia who is just by the doorway to McGonagall’s office._

**Sophia** : Any animal, you say? Well, she _was_ the professor of transfiguration. I’ll just transform it into a smaller animal. 

_She takes out her wand._

**Sophia** : _Mutatio Animalis!_

_The lion transforms into a golden niffler, small and innocent. It scurries out of the way, leaving the stairs. She walks up the stairs and continues into Professor McGonagall’s office. Meanwhile, Evie and Edward are walking along a dark pathway. Still separated, they do not talk to each other, but Edward is eager to know more about Evie._

**Edward** : Is it true… that your parents are Muggles?   
  


_Evie turns her head towards him slightly and glances at him._

**Evie** : Why do you want to know? 

**Edward** : I don’t know, I’m just curio- 

_Suddenly, they hear a crash down the hall. The two look at each other and run towards it. There is a pile of dirty books on the floor and a shelf that has fallen but no person._

**Edward** : Who do you think caused this? 

**Evie** : I’m not sure. No one is here. We should continue. 

_Evie looks at Edward when she says this with her hand behind her back. She slowly takes a step backwards and moves her hand behind her back and forth. Edward looks over his shoulder but fails to see anything. He looks at the bookcases and sees a dark shadow moving fast but nothing else. Another bookcase falls right in front of him. He has to rush out of the way._

**Edward** : What was that? 

**Evie** : I- I don’t know. 

**Edward** : Clearly, you know something… 

**Lily** : Everything alright over here? 

_Lily and Alice appear behind them suddenly, and they frighten Edward and Evie._

**Edward** : Oh, yes. We were just… leaving. 

**Lily** : Sorry, did we scare you? 

**Evie** : It’s fine, Lily. We’re fine. 

**Lily** : Alright… 

_Lily is confused about Evie’s almost sarcastic reaction._

**Evie** : Let’s just look for Sophia. 

**Alice** : I reckon she’s at McGonagall’s still? 

**Lily** : Yes. 

_She looks at the map._

**Emily** : Hello, everyone! Evie, Edward, Lily, er… Alice. Yes, it's nice to see you all. 

**Jonas** : Have any of you found him? 

_Lily joins Edward, who is crouched down on the floor, and tries to help pick up some of the books._

**Alice** : No. You?

**Jonas** : No. 

**Lily** : I’m so worried. 

_Edward and Lily move towards the same book. Their hands touch for a moment, but Lily quickly pulls away and looks for more books behind her._

**Lily** : Oh, this is my favorite. Dad would read this to me every night before I fell asleep. 

**Edward** : Which is it? 

_Lily turns it towards Edward. It is a black book with golden writing on the front._

**Lily** : It’s called _A Castle of Magic._ It’s about Hogwarts and how it was built -- it’s very interesting. I just love it when they talk about how they used magic in the Great Hall. You know, floating candles, the golden owl stand for Dumbledore, everything. It’s written by David Rew. 

**Edward** : I’ve never heard of him. Have you read _Hogwarts, A History?_

**Lily** : Oh, of course. Definitely. 

_Lily puts the book on the shelf and stands up._

**Lily** : How late is it? 

_Suddenly, a man with a deep, scratchy voice appears behind her._

**Argus Filch** : Way too late for you lot to be out o’ bed. Oh, yes, that’s right. You all ‘re comin’ wit’ me. 

_The innocent kids look around for help, but there is no one but themselves. They follow Filch down the hallway._

**Edward** : Excuse me, sir, we were just about to walk towards our common room, and it’s barely after ten o’clock. And also, I reckon there are other students out of bed.

**Filch** : Just doing my job. 

_It is quiet while they walk to McGonagall’s office._


	28. Act 2, Scene 14

McGonagall’s Office

_Filch has the six students upstairs in McGonagall’s office and is about to open the door. They can hear voices and McGonagall pacing the floor. Filch knocks. They hear a faint voice getting louder towards the door._

**McGonagall** : Now, you know that you aren’t allowed outside the castle grounds, but I may be able to see what I can do. Just a minute!

_Inside, McGonagall turns towards the doorway and yells. She turns back to Sophia. Before she says something, Sophia interrupts her._

**Sophia** : Excuse me, but I’ve been expecting them. 

**McGonagall** : At the door, you mean? 

**Sophia** : Yes. I had a few kids with me looking for Harry. 

**McGonagall** : Ah. 

_She opens the door, and Filch bursts in proudly. He grabs Lily by the wrist and pulls her towards McGonagall._

**Filch** : See, Miss, I found these kids ou’ in the halls. Out o’ bed. 

_Edward realizes that Filch is clutching Lily’s wrist very hard and quickly grabs her hand to pull her back towards him and the rest of the kids._

**Lily** : Thank you, Edward. 

_She pulls her hand back and rubs her wrist up and down. She looks at McGonagall for her response._

**McGonagall** : Well, has it ever occurred to you that we have a professor missing around the school grounds? Actually, we don’t know if he’s even _in_ the castle! The children were only trying to help! 

_Filch grabs his cat, Mrs. Norris, off the ground and pets her slowly. He calmly holds her in his arms._

**Filch** : I- I didn’t know that, Miss. 

**McGonagall** : Well, you’d better keep it in your mind and pay attention! Go. 

_Filch quickly walks out of the office. McGonagall turns back to Lennox and Sophia._

**McGonagall** : I’m not quite sure what to tell you lot if I’m being honest. The last time I saw him was when he was in my office telling me about… Well, it doesn’t matter now. We were just talking. It makes no sense for him to just disappear out of nowhere. 

**Sophia** : I reckon we looked around the whole castle. We tried a few spells, even. 

**Lily** : Sorry to interrupt, but I really don’t feel like we should simply be standing here without having a clue where he is. I want to look for him some more. 

**McGonagall** : I know you do, Lily. Filch was right, though. It is too late for you all to be running around this late. Please return to your common rooms. Lily, stay here for a minute. 

_She opens a cabinet at the back of her office and pulls out a few knitted blankets. She hands them out to the children. She gestures the last blanket to Sophia._

**McGonagall** : You will be alright, correct? 

**Sophia** : Oh, thank you, but yes. 

_The children leave. A few minutes later, it is only Lily and Professor McGonagall left in the office._

**McGonagall** : Lily, I know you’re afraid for your father. You should be, actually. But I am too. You’re not alone, even if you think you are. If you need to talk to someone, please let me know, and I’ll help you. 

**Lily** : Thank you, Professor, but I’ll be alright. 

**McGonagall** : Bravery, just like your father. All people that are brave are afraid. Alright, if that’s all for tonight, you may run along now. 

_Lily calmly walks out of her office, not looking behind her. McGonagall walks back to her desk to continue working._


	29. Act 2, Scene 15

The Great Hall

_Lily is sitting across from Edward and diagonally from Alice at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Jonas and Emily are sitting across from each other farther down the table, but Jonas glances over at the three constantly and it is making Emily upset. The three are quiet, just thinking to themselves._

**Edward** : Lily, I’m so sorry about your father. 

**Lily** : It’s fine, Edward. You don’t need to apologize. I’ll be alright. 

**Alice** : Are you sure? You haven’t been yourself lately. 

_Suddenly, a herd of owls fly in. Lily jumps._

**Lily** : Yes, f- fine. 

_Sapphire drops a rolled piece of newspaper and then lands by Lily’s hand that is calmly placed on the table. She has a letter in her beak, and Lily takes it. Jonas and Emily come over._

**Lily** : It’s from Mum. 

**Alice** : She might know where your dad is. 

**Edward** : What about this? 

_He holds up the newspaper and Lily nods. He reads it aloud._

**Edward** **(reading):** An unexpected escape from Azkaban has occurred. Name: Dabriah Blacksmith, family: father is known; all other relatives are unknown, she was last found suspiciously outside of Hogwarts. There’s a picture here. It looks like nothing was destroyed, but her cell was empty when guards returned to check on her. 

**Jonas** : Look at all of those dementors. 

**Edward** : Look, there’s a report also. I’ll read it. 

**Lily** : When was this? 

**Edward** : Over two weeks ago. 

**Lily** : And they’re just informing us now? 

**Alice** : I guess so. 

**Edward** **(reading):** This disappearance or situation has never occurred before at Azkaban. It’s always been a huge explosion from how I’ve seen it. Dabriah’s father did work with steel and mining, as I’ve researched, so she could have dug her way out of her cell, and it would have made sense. However, this situation is bizarre to me because there is no evidence whatsoever explaining how she escaped. She was found at Hogwarts and she was also found at Thomas Blacksmith’s home in Oslo, Norway. She has not been seen since then.

_There is a picture that Lily looks at with reporters writing in notebooks and guards surrounding the cell area that Dabriah escaped in._

**Lily** : Her cell was just empty? How is that possible? 

_Jonas shakes his head._

**Edward** : And, Norway? That’s not too far from here. 

**Lily** : Is that just where her family lives? Is that who this “Thomas” is? If my dad was here, I could ask him about it. 

**Jonas** : Lily, you need to stop counting on your dad to help you with everything. I know that you are brave and smart enough to solve this. You do it with your school work too! You -- and Alice of course -- have helped all of us with our loads of homework and essays. And besides, even if your dad _was_ here, I would advise you to work it out with us. Together. 

**Lily** : You’re right. Let’s see what my mum wrote. 

**Jonas** : Alright, then. 

**Lily (reading)** : Dear Lily, I am writing this letter specifically to you because I don’t want to cause trouble within the family. I’ve heard about Harry. You are probably scared to death. I’d like you to know that I am alright. I am at home, helping the Ministry, and doing fine; however, I am sorry to let you down, but I have no idea where Harry is. I’ve asked Hermione, Ron, and Draco and none of them know where he is. Professor McGonagall sent me an owl and told me that he’s definitely not in the castle. If you need help at all, please ask me. McGonagall might let the family come home for a few days just to see if we can get some information at home. Keep in touch, Lily. I love you, Mum. 

**Alice** : Hmm. Let’s talk about this more later. We have to get to class. 

_The kids grab their things and head to their first class of the day. The scene then shifts to_ _the evening. Lily, Edward, Alice, and Jonas are sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Edward is holding the newspaper and is sitting on the couch next to Lily. She moves closer to him and looks over his shoulder at the newspaper. Alice is sitting on the carpet on the ground and Jonas is sitting on a stool facing the couch. Lily talks quietly to Edward._

**Lily** : Why is there no picture of her? 

**Edward** : I- wait… Is that her down there? 

_Edward points to a black and white picture of a short, old man sitting in a chair next to a tall woman that looks only a bit younger than him. There is also a girl that looks about eighteen years of age with long black hair with the woman’s hand on her shoulder. Beside her, there is a man with brown hair and bangs that fall over one of his brown eyes. Lily slightly raises her voice so Alice and Jonas can hear her._

**Lily** : Wait… I’ve seen her before. 

**Alice** : Who? 

**Lily** : It was Dabriah! At Hogsmeade with Shaun! She was our waitress and she disappeared after we ordered butterbeer. 

**Edward** : She disappeared? 

**Lily** : We tried to look for her but we couldn’t find her anywhere. She went out the back door and knocked over a bookshelf. I tried to follow her. I didn’t know it was her. 

**Jonas** : They also couldn’t find her anywhere at the cell. 

**Lily** : There. There’s our proof that she’s disappeared before. We have to tell someone.

**Alice** : Are we sure that we want to tell someone? 

**Edward** : Lily, she’s right. 

**Lily** : We’ve got to. 

_Lily stands up and starts to walk off but Edward stops her and grabs her wrist again. This time, Lily doesn’t immediately pull away. She obeys and sits back down next to Edward. She lets him let go of her wrist._

**Edward** : Look, Lily, if we tell anyone, the word could get out to the entire Gryffindor house or even the entire school. 

**Lily** : But, it could give the Ministry more information about her. The school has probably already seen the paper. 

**Alice** : You’re right, but in order to keep this as quiet as we can, we should keep it between ourselves. Maybe putting that in the _Daily Prophet_ is giving _too_ much information. This paper was sent by your mother, so it’s probably pretty private. 

**Lily** : Oh, alright. But what are we going to do before then? 

**Jonas** : Well, we know faintly who Dabriah is. Lily, you might be able to look in the library for information on her family. 

**Lily** : Yes. I can try, at least. 

**Jonas** : Until then, we should keep up with the _Daily Prophet_ and find as much information as we can. We know that this girl is trying to accomplish something, and we need to figure out what it is. 

_The four Gryffindors remain seated and chat before returning to their dormitories._


	30. Act 2, Scene 16

The Ministry of Magic

_Apart from the search at Hogwarts, Ginny and Draco are outside of Hermione’s office. They walk into a huge room full of books neatly sorted on bookshelves, colorful leather couches and chairs, and a large desk where Hermione is seated. She has her hair up in a long braid and is quietly working on a piece of parchment. She quickly looks up at Ginny and Draco._

**Hermione** : Finally. Goodness, I was worried you weren’t going to come. 

_Draco looks at Hermione gathering up her papers and then looks at the floor._

**Draco** : You wanted to see me? 

_Hermione looks at Draco. Ginny walks around the room looking and admiring Hermione’s books._

**Hermione** : You haven’t heard the news? 

**Ginny** : No, he hasn’t. I haven’t told him yet. I thought that you should be the one to tell him. Also, I have to go. You can explain everything, Hermione. 

**Hermione** : Er… Alright. Bye, Ginny. 

_Ginny leaves Hermione’s office. Draco and Hermione look at each other, for they are now alone._

**Hermione** : Draco, Harry is missing. 

**Draco** : What? What do you mean “missing”? Is he not at Hogwarts? 

_Hermione sits down on a couch and folds her hands in her lap. Draco pulls a chair in front of her and sits down._

**Hermione** : No, he’s not. He hasn’t been there for a month. Lily and her friends have been looking. 

**Draco** : And what exactly do you want me to do about it? What makes you think I want to help save Sir Potter out of his idiotic shenanigans? 

**Hermione** : You haven’t changed one bit, haven’t you? 

**Draco** : That would be correct, Miss-I-Had-To-Share-My-Valedictorian-Spot- With-Draco-Freaking-Malfoy.

_Draco flashed his iconic smirk, and Hermione couldn’t help but blush._

**Hermione** : Felt the need to bring that up again, did you?

**Draco** : Of course, it was one of my proudest moments: becoming Valedictorian and annoying a beautiful, smart girl all at once.

**Hermione** : Did you just compliment me? 

_Draco simply smiled, and ignored the question. Hermione, at this point, couldn’t help but cheerfully giggle a little. She then sighs._

**Hermione** : You could have always been like this. You could have been friends with us. 

**Draco** : I… I don’t know. I have thought about it, I’ll admit. I have always kind of wanted to be friends with that whole lot of yours. Maybe not Weaselbee and Potter, but maybe you… 

_They are silent for a minute._

**Hermione** : Wait, you have? 

**Draco** : Yeah. Now, I mean. I’m sure you don’t regret that punch you gave me in third year. 

**Hermione** : You’re right about that. I still don’t. 

_They both laugh and Draco runs his fingers through his hair._

**Draco** : So what’s the plan, Granger?

**Hermione** : I’m not sure where to start, actually. We only know about the information in the newspaper _._

**Draco** : Right. Maybe… It actually might be easier to have Lily with us for a few days so we can sort this out. 

**Hermione** : No, she shouldn’t have to miss school. I would never let Rose or Alice. 

**Draco** : That’s a surprise. 

_Hermione laughs and takes out the braid in her hair. She blushes again._

**Draco** : Well, the least we can do is send a letter to Lily asking for more information. 

**Hermione** : You’re definitely right about that… It makes me so upset thinking that I am the Minister for Magic, but I don’t even know where to start on this case. 

**Draco** : I think that you’re working hard and everything you can. Disappearances can be very difficult. 

**Hermione** : There’s another compliment. Are you alright? Is this the real Draco Malfoy I’m speaking with?

**Draco (laughing)** : I’m absolutely fine, Granger. 

_They both smile at each other._

**Draco** : I have to go. I hope that I somewhat helped with all of this. If there is anything I can do- 

**Hermione** : You will be the first to know. 

_They smile again. Draco gets up from his seat and walks towards the door. Hermione walks towards her desk. As Draco touches the doorknob, he turns around._

**Draco** : Oh, one last thing. Why did you ask me and not Ginny? I mean, Ginny is married to him. And you two are practically inseparable. 

**Hermione** : I don’t know. You just seemed like the right person to turn to. And, thank you for helping me. I like this nice side of you -- the one that cares. 

**Draco** : Ooh… Miss Granger complimented me.

_He smirks._

**Draco** : Bye, Granger. 

**Hermione** : Goodbye, Draco. 

_Hermione once again blushes, and Draco turns around to walk out the door. He looks left and right down the hallways to make sure that no one can spot him blushing as well._


	31. Act 2, Scene 17

Ginny’s Kitchen 

_Ginny Potter is in her kitchen. Someone knocks on her door and she looks up towards the door. She stops what she is doing and walks to open it. Hermione appears behind it._

**Hermione** : Sorry to bother you; may I come in? 

**Ginny** : Of course! Sorry, the house is a mess. 

**Hermione** : Oh, I don’t mind. 

_Hermione puts her bag down and sits on the large couch in Ginny’s family room._

**Hermione** : Alright, so, Lily sent me a letter from Hogwarts. She told me everything that she knows about Dabriah. 

**Ginny** : Wait, what did she say? 

**Hermione** : I have the letter right here, if I can find it. 

_Hermione grabs her bag and digs through it. Ginny stands up._

**Ginny** : Hold on, let me get the paper. 

**Hermione** : Good idea. 

_Ginny returns after a few minutes, and Hermione is holding Lily’s letter._

**Hermione** : Give me the newspaper, will you? 

_Ginny hands her the newspaper. Hermione points to a picture._

**Hermione** : Lily is assuming that that is her family -- her being Dabriah Blacksmith, I mean.

**Ginny** : Well, we still don’t know where Harry is. 

**Hermione** : True, but look here. 

_Hermione shows Lily the letter._

**Hermione** : Lily has seen her before at Hogwarts. She’s disappeared before right in front of her eyes. 

**Ginny** : How? How is Harry gone then? What does she have to do with him? 

_Hermione grins._

**Hermione** : What if she took him? 

**Ginny** : No. Hermione, this- What? Fifteen year old? This fifteen year old girl could not have the power to take Harry. There is no way. 

**Hermione** : Hey, Harry and Ron knocked out a troll in their first year. Anything is possible, nowadays. 

_Ginny laughs._

**Ginny** : Well, then how could she have taken him? 

**Hermione** : I’ve been doing some research, and I did find _something_. 

**Ginny** : _Something?_

**Hermione** : Yes. Do you remember that Harry received the ability to speak Parseltongue when he was a child? What if Dabriah also has a power? 

**Ginny** : The power to apparate? 

**Hermione** : No, Ginny. You can’t apparate outside of Azkaban either. 

**Ginny** : Then what? 

**Hermione** : Invisibility. 

**Ginny** : What? Is that even possible? 

**Hermione** : Actually, yes. I believe that she was born with it. Or, it could be from a potion. It’s very advanced though, and I mean _very_. 

**Ginny** : Merlin’s Beard. If this is true, I need some more information. Also, you need to tell Draco, if he decides to help us. 

**Hermione** : It’s doubtful, but I will. I trust him. 

**Ginny** : Brilliant. 

_Hermione hugs her and then leaves her house._


	32. Act 2, Scene 18

The Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom 

_Professor McGonagall stands at the front of the classroom waiting to greet the students as they come in and sit down._

**McGonagall** : So, as you have heard, Mister Potter is not here with us at this moment. Therefore, I have arranged to have someone teach in his place. Please welcome… Professor Oliver Reynott! 

_Oliver is a young, average-sized man with ginger hair and one brown eye -- the other covered with an eyepatch. He stands behind Professor McGonagall, and she steps aside._

**McGonagall** : Professor Reynott went to Hogwarts, but he is from Ireland. Say hello, Mister Reynott! 

**Oliver** : Hello, everyone. Hopefully, I won’t be here for long. I don’t want to take the place of such a legendary teacher for you all. 

**McGonagall** : I’ll leave you to it then! Thanks, again. 

_McGonagall leaves, and Oliver is left to teach the students._

**Oliver** : So, I’ve thought about what to teach all of you, but I don’t know what you’ve been learning. 

_Alice raises her hand. Oliver nods._

**Alice** : Can you tell us about invisibility? 

_Oliver looks at Alice wide-eyed._

**Oliver** : Pardon me? I- I’m not sure. 

**Alice** : Like the use of it, and how it works? 

_He looks around the classroom and then sighs._

**Oliver** : Well, I’m sure you all know about the tale of the Three Brothers, yes? 

_Most of the students nod._

**Oliver** : For those of you that don’t know, one of the Deathly Hallows is called the Invisibility Cloak. Dumbledore gave it to Harry Potter in his first year. Obviously if you place it on yourself, you will become fully invisible. 

**Lily** : Is there any other type of invisibility? Like one that you are born with? 

**Oliver** : Not that I know- 

_Oliver hesitates. He makes a confused face and then goes to one of Harry’s bookshelves in the back of the classroom. He takes out a large, dusty book and cleans it with his hand. He opens it to a bookmarked page with a red ribbon and walks back to the front of the class while looking at it. He reads it aloud._

**Oliver** : Invisibility is a congenital power _._

**Alice** : And that is… 

**Oliver** : People are born with the power, with both its benefits and disadvantages. 

_Alice is quiet; the students listen._

**Oliver** : Er… When I was young, my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had invisibility, and he used it to… not exactly _spy_ , I guess, but to check on students to see if they were working or not after hours. He would sneak around the school and appear at different places at different times. It was almost like teleportation. 

_He takes out the book again and scans his chestnut eyes over the page. He runs his finger along the lines, concentrating._

**Oliver** : You can inherit the power by a potion as well, although it is much too advanced for a first year to make. It is named _Occultatem Identitia_. 

**Alice** : Thank you, Professor. For the information, I mean. 

**Oliver** : Any time. 

_A magic bell rings across the room calling the students to their next classes. Oliver watches them as they leave. He sighs, picks up the book, and puts it back on the shelf._


	33. Act 2, Scene 19

The Black Lake 

_It is pitch black outside. Oliver Reynott is in his office in Hogwarts. He looks out of his window to see the large Black Lake in front of him. He turns around and sighs. Suddenly, he hears a tap on his window. He looks out the window again to try and discover the source of the tapping. It is a raven. He quickly walks out of his office door. Through the castle, he makes it to the Black Lake. Oliver only slowly walks towards it and stands in front of it, facing Hogwarts._

**Oliver** : How long are you going to keep this up, Dabriah? 

**Dabriah** : Trust me, I have everything under control. 

_He now turns towards Dabriah, who has suddenly appeared, and looks at her with his eye._

**Oliver** : Are you sure? Because I don’t think you do. They are smart students, and they are figuring out too much. 

**Dabriah** : Look, Oliver, I have everything under control. Like I said. 

**Oliver** : Then why are you here? What do you want? 

**Dabriah** : We’re running out of time; that’s why I’m here. 

**Oliver** : Well, what do you want me to do about that? 

**Dabriah** : Help me, please. I miss being home, I miss being with family, I miss- 

**Oliver (loudly)** : What do you want me to do?

_They are quiet for a moment._

**Dabriah** : Sometimes, I’m upset because of the strangest things. I always come to you when I’m upset, you know that. There’s nothing wrong; I just wanted to hear you and see you say something. I’m in a situation, and I don’t really know what to do. 

_She sits down, hugs her knees, and plays with her fingers. Oliver sits down next to her._

**Oliver** : Alright, look. I know that doing this is hard, but we have to help him. This is the only way to lure them to the location. 

_He puts a hand on her shoulder as she looks out at the beautiful lit-up castle. She moves away. He hesitates._

**Oliver** : Er… Why are we trying to lure them, again? 

**Dabriah** : So we can get rid of them, of course. 

**Oliver** : Is that- _really_ necessary? 

**Dabriah** : Look. She is a descendant of one of _them._ We can’t just let that cross our minds. We have to do something. And luring them is the only way to get their attention. It’s all about attention. 

**Oliver** : Alright, then. If you _really_ feel that way, then I support you. 

_Dabriah sets her knees down and nods her head._

**Oliver** : However… 

_She glares at Oliver._

**Dabriah** : _However?_

**Oliver** : Well, I’ve met them, you see, and they are very nice children. Smart, also. The ginger-haired one, she’s scared to _death_ about her father. And I was just thinking that, well, they might be too innocent for us to do any harm. Maybe we should ba- 

**Dabriah** : Don’t you _dare_ say that we should back off. This plan has been up for _weeks_ now, and you think that we should just “leave it alone”? “Back off”? Think again, Oliver. It’s _my_ decision. 

**Oliver** : Whatever. I have to go. 

_Oliver looks left and right and then stands up. He runs his hands down his shirt nervously, while trying to rub off dirt. He then gives Dabriah a final long, hard look._

**Oliver** : Goodbye, Dabriah. 

_Dabriah stands up as well._

**Dabriah** : Goodbye, Brother. 

_She disappears._


	34. Act 3, Scene 1

A Small Shack in Norway

_The bright and beautiful sight of Norway is hard to forget. However, on this day, it is dark and gloomy. There have been thunderstorms for weeks now from a nearby storm. By the coast, there is a small shack that looks worn down from the rain. Inside, there are two rooms with boxes and supplies in random places. Dabriah stands outside the shack with her wand out. She wears a big trench coat. She knocks on the door and puts her hands in her pockets. A short old man opens the door._

**Man** : Dabriah… Please, come in before it gets too cold. You will catch something. 

_Dabriah clutches the ends of her coat so it wraps around her completely. She steps inside and looks around. The man immediately walks away from her into the house and offers a stool for her to sit on. She accepts it and sits down._

**Man** : So, how have you been? How is Oliver? 

_He turns around and grabs a pot filled with hot liquid and pours it into a cup. He shakes as he does this and clutches the cup. He twitches and tries to smile at Dabriah._

**Dabriah** : Both great. 

_They are silent. The man stares at the counter he is leaning on, and Dabriah is still holding her coat, looking at the ground. She lets go of it and stands up. The man makes a sarcastic and suspicious smile._

**Dabriah** : Look, Father, how long are we going to keep this up? We have to act now. And that means _now._

**Man (yelling)** : Well what do you want me to do about that? 

_The man slams the cup he is holding on the ground, shattering it into a million pieces. He is breathing heavily, and his eyes are widened. He stares at the ground with his hands parted at his sides. There is a rattling beneath the floor. Dabriah looks down towards the noise. She is a few feet from the man and her hands are in front of her as a protection from the shock of his loud voice. A woman then shows up from the other room and places her hands on Dabriah’s shoulders. Dabriah tries to free herself from the woman’s strong grip._

**Woman** : Maurice, calm down… 

**Maurice** : No! I have been at this for _much_ too long, Dabriah. I have so much to hide. The Ministry here is _all over_ this part of town. And it is because of _me_ . They _know_ that I am keeping him here. They _know_ that I have something to hide. Even the Ministry in London knows that something is wrong. Ever since Dabriah escaped from Azkaban, they knew that something was out of the ordinary. 

_Dabriah shakes from the woman’s hands._

**Dabriah** : Father, I’m sorry. It’s just that… I have realized that we have run out of time. 

**Maurice** : And that is it. What do you want me to do? 

_Dabriah sits back down on the stool. She takes off her trench coat to reveal a black, knitted turtleneck and black leggings. She also has black boots on. She gently lays her hands on her knees._

**Dabriah** : Let me see him. 

**Woman** : What? No. Dabriah, honey, I am sorry, but we could never let you down there. 

_There is another rattling below. The woman tries to stop Dabriah from getting up, but she frees herself once again. Maurice puts his face in his palms and leans on the counter._

**Dabriah** : Why? What is down there that I can’t see, mother? I am the one who ordered you to put him there. 

**Woman** : Watch your language. 

_Dabriah looks at the woman and takes one step. She takes another, and the woman doesn’t follow her. The woman walks over to Maurice and puts a hand on his shoulder. Dabriah walks towards the other room. There are a few chairs pushed into tables around the room, and one chair is broken in pieces on the floor. In the middle of the room is a trap door with a piece of writing on it. She opens the door and steps carefully down a ladder. At the end of it, she turns around to reveal a huge dim-lit room with crates lining the walls. In the middle of the room is a single light hanging from a chain. Under it is a man sitting in a chair with chains hammered to the floor and tied to his wrists. He looks up at Dabriah in pain._

**Dabriah** : Hi, Harry. 

**Harry** : Oh, you. What do you want from me? 

**Dabriah** : How- how are you? 

**Harry** : Seriously? 

**Dabriah** : I just wanted to ask you something. 

**Harry** : Well, I can’t walk away so go for it. 

**Dabriah** : That girl, Lily… She’s yours, correct? 

**Harry** : Of course she’s mine. She’s my daughter. Why? 

**Dabriah** : Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know how you plan to escape.

**Harry** : The kidnapper is asking the victim how he plans to escape. And what does my daughter have to do with that? 

**Dabriah** : Just answer. 

**Harry** : I have no plan. I don’t know why you took me, I don’t know why you need me, I don’t know anything. 

**Dabriah** : Right. Well, Mister Potter, until she comes looking for you, you’re not going anywhere. 

**Harry** : So _that’s_ what you want. You want my daughter. Whatever for? 

**Dabriah** : I’m afraid I can’t tell you th- 

_Suddenly, there is a small sizzle, and Dabriah turns her head to try and find the source of the noise. An explosion blows off the left side of the room revealing a hill outside. Floorboards start falling from above. Dabriah runs fast and grabs a tote bag from the corner of the room. She digs and pulls out a knife. She kneels behind Harry’s chair and starts to cut the chains. She looks up every now and then to make sure that they are not too late from the whole house collapsing. She starts to bang on the chains with the knife. They have to yell at each other in order to be heard._

**Harry** : Oh, now the kidnapper is trying to free me? 

_Dabriah is silent._

**Harry** : That won’t work with a knife. The chains are metal. 

_She quickly takes out her wand from her bag and yells._

**Dabriah** : Hold on. _Bombarda!_

_Harry squints his eyes and covers his face so he doesn’t get hurt by the explosion. The chair and the chains break apart. Harry stands and looks at his hands freely. Dabriah quickly clutches his hands behind his back. She takes a piece of rope from her bag and ties his hands together._

**Dabriah** : Come on, we have to get out of here. 

_Above them, a huge pile of boards fall to the ground. Dabriah and Harry duck and run for their lives. They run towards the blown out wall of the shack and lay down on their stomachs just far enough so they could watch without getting hurt. The house collapses. After the explosion, there are boards and pieces of the house everywhere. Broken pieces of crates and furniture lay in every open space. Only the basement is left. It is open with no roof or protection and is placed into the ground. Dabriah sees her father opposite her above the basement, trying to get up carefully. She sees him jump down quickly as if something were wrong. She looks at Harry worriedly._

**Harry** : Don’t worry; I have a family too. I’ll stay. Go. 

_She puts her things down and runs to the canyon of the basement. Harry tries to sit up. As Dabriah jumps down to the basement floor, she sees her father’s body over another, clutching it tightly and crying._

**Dabriah** : Mother. 

_She runs towards her and her father._

**Maurice (mumbling)** : Oh, Laurel… Laurel… My only love… 

_Dabriah kneels down next to her and moves her head down so no one notices her tears._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to the very last act of this work! We're so thankful that you have continued following our story right up until the last set of scenes. We'd really love if you'd comment, leave kudos, bookmark, share, check out our profile, subscribe, etc. Any and all engagement matters, and it would greatly help us share our work with more AO3 readers and writers. We hope you've enjoyed this play so far, and we will continue uploading on schedule as always. Thank you!


	35. Act 3, Scene 2

Shack in Norway (Now Broken Apart) 

_Dabriah sits up and looks at her father who is still holding her mother, Laurel. She stares at his eyes and studies him. She stands and pulls out her wand._

**Dabriah** : How did the house explode, Father? 

_He puts Laurel down and stands also, Dabriah being much taller than him. He looks at her innocently._

**Maurice** : I- I do not know. I am not certain how it happened. 

**Dabriah** : There’s no other explanation. I was downstairs with Harry and Mother was with you, wasn’t she? 

**Maurice** : She wasn’t with me. I left. She stayed upstairs. 

**Dabriah** : What? You aren’t going to tell me where you were? 

**Maurice** : Dabriah, you should go. 

_She points her wand at her father. He puts his hands up in the air._

**Maurice** : Alright, alright. But you can’t harm me. I am your father. 

**Dabriah** : I never _had_ a father. You _know_ that. He died when I was a child. 

**Maurice** : I am your father, Dabriah. 

**Dabriah (yelling)** : Where were you? 

**Maurice** : I- I… I’m sorry I c- cannot tell you. 

**Dabriah** : Fine, it’s going to be that way, isn’t it. You’ve been keeping secrets from me and Mum for _years_. Remember when I was five and we went to the London zoo? I was looking at the animals and I turned around to try and find you, but you weren't there. Mum and I looked for you _everywhere._ But you were nowhere to be found. We went to the market, and when we got home, you were there. 

**Maurice** : Hold on. I- 

**Dabriah** : Also! When I was seven, we had to go to the hospital because my leg was broken. 

_She looks at the scars._

**Dabriah** : We took a cab because we didn’t have a car at that time. Mum and I got in the cab, and so did you. You were sitting right beside me. When we got there, they picked me up and placed me on the stretcher. You walked with me and Mum to the room where they were going to give me stitches. Before they put me to sleep, Mum was squeezing my hand, and you were, once again, nowhere to be found.

_Maurice tries to comment, but he hesitates and is silent._

**Maurice** : Dabriah, honey, put down your wand. I will explain everything, but put down your wand.

**Dabriah** : You know what? It doesn't matter anymore. I know you did it. You exploded the house. You say that you are my father and you care about me, but you don’t. You haven’t done anything for me. For some reason, you wanted to set the house to flames. I'm going to find out why.

_Dabriah readies her wand and glares at her father. Maurice relaxes his hands and puts down his arms. Dabriah starts to slowly walk off but then turns around quickly and casts a spell at him._

**Dabriah** : _Petrificus Totalus!_

_Maurice freezes like a popsicle and falls backwards to the ground. Dabriah storms off and climbs up the walls of the basement back to Harry. Harry is still sitting where she left him. Dabriah looks at him confused._

**Dabriah** : You didn't move. Why?

_He grins._

**Harry** : I don't know. I felt like you needed a moment alone with your father. Did you kill him?

**Dabriah** : No, only stunned him. I couldn't bring myself up to do it.

**Harry** : You were Slytherin, correct? 

**Dabriah** : Yes. Why?

**Harry** : No reason. It makes me smile when I see Slytherins doing a good deed. Or hesitating before doing something horrible. You're not the only one, actually. 

_Dabriah slightly grins and stares down at the grass. She runs her fingers through her hair and walks behind Harry. She crouches and unties the rope from Harry's hands. He looks at his freed hands and stands up._

**Harry** : Where to?

**Dabriah** : Narvik.


	36. Act 3, Scene 3

Hogsmeade 

_The long roads of Hogsmeade are completely empty except for Lily. She wears a long trench coat with her hands in her pockets. She looks up to find The Hog’s Head, and she walks inside. She finds a bar and tables sitting behind it. The pub is empty except for a bartender and a tall man. She walks over to sit at the bar. The man turns around._

**Oliver** : Lily! 

**Lily** : Hello, Professor. 

**Oliver** : What brings you here? 

**Lily** : Oh, I just needed a little time to myself. Time to think. 

**Oliver** : Do you want anything? 

_He points to the bartender._

**Lily** : Oh, just a butterbeer, please. 

_The bartender begins to make the butterbeer. Oliver sits down next to Lily._

**Oliver** : Listen, Lily. There’s not much I can tell you about Dabriah. I know as much as you do. All I can tell you right now is that she has your dad. She has him for a reason that only she knows. She’s not going to do anything to him, but she wants you to find him. She will lure you to him. 

**Lily** : She wants me? But why? 

**Oliver** : See, I- I don’t have a clue. 

**Lily** : Where are they currently? 

**Oliver** : I don’t know that either. 

**Lily** : Alright then, one last question. Did the house explosion in Norway that is all over the _Daily Prophet_ have anything to do with her? 

**Oliver** : Actually, yes. Yes, it did. I would definitely recommend starting there. 

_Lily’s eyes open wide. She sighs and finishes her butterbeer._

**Oliver** : I’m sorry, Lily. That’s all I can tell you. I trust you, and I know you can stop her. 

_Oliver stands up and pats Lily on the shoulder. Lily flips over the cup of butterbeer. She leaves the pub. As she walks down the empty roads of Hogsmeade, Oliver now nowhere to be found, an owl suddenly lands on her shoulder. She takes the letter in its beak. There is a Hogwarts wax stamp holding the letter closed. She tears it open. The letter reads:_ Dear Lily, Apart from what has happened, your mother and I have offered you the chance to go home. Not for long. Simply for three days. I have let all of your teachers and your friends know that you may be leaving depending on your response. However, if you make this decision, you would have to leave tomorrow afternoon. Have your trunk packed and all of your goodbyes made by 12:00 p.m. Your mother is expecting your arrival; so is your aunt Hermione and a friend of hers that is helping with the situation involving your dad. If I don’t see you in my office tomorrow, I will assume that you want to figure this out on your own. Sincerely, Headmistress M. McGonagall. _Lily disposes of the envelope and sees the owl fly away. She folds the letter and puts it in her pocket. Then she runs towards Hogwarts._

_It is 11:36 in the morning the next day. Lily is in the girls’ dormitory, and it is empty as well. Her trunk is sitting open on the bed. She looks around the room once more and then closes it. She brings it down the stairs to find her friends sitting by the fire. Jonas and Alice are having a discussion on the couch, and Edward is sitting on the floor facing them._

**Alice** : She’s not going to be gone for _that_ long Jonas. She’ll have more information by the time she comes back. 

**Jonas** : Three days is a long time. 

**Alice** : Why are you worried? 

**Jonas** : I don’t know. What if someone attacks her… or something? 

**Alice** : Are you serious? At the Ministry? One of the most secure wizarding facilities in London? 

**Jonas** : I’m sure it’s not _that_ secure. Come on, Alice. 

_Alice turns around and sees Lily standing there. She kicks Jonas’s ankle. Jonas clutches it._

**Jonas** : Ow! 

**Alice** : Turn around, you lunatic. 

_Jonas turns and smiles innocently. Alice runs over to Lily and pulls her into a hug._

**Alice** : Oh, Lily! Promise me that you’ll be safe in London! And that you’ll come back with information. We’re getting your dad back, I promise. 

_Lily thinks to herself about what Oliver said but smiles anyway. Jonas then gets up and hugs her._

**Jonas** : You must think I’m a lunatic too?   
  


**Lily** : Only sometimes. 

_Jonas smiles. Edward awkwardly walks over to Lily. He hugs her. Lily smiles. Alice grins at the two._

**Edward** : Stay safe. 

**Lily** : I will. 

_Edward walks to where Alice and Jonas are standing and watches Lily go. She grabs her trunk and leaves the common room._

**Alice** : Bye, Lily! 

_A few moments later, Lily stands outside of McGonagall’s office. She knocks and walks inside._

**McGonagall** : Oh, Lily! Please come in! I’m so glad that you decided to go. You are early, as expected. 

_Lily grins._

**McGonagall** : Alright, just a few things before we go. First, you are not to leave London under any circumstances. Understand? 

_Lily nods._

**McGonagall** : Second, I understand that Draco Malfoy has made mistakes in the past, but I trust him. Him and Hermione Granger have been working on this case for a while now, and I trust him to help you and your family. I’d advise you to do so as well.

_Lily nods again._

**McGonagall** : Alright, then! Let’s get going. I figured that we should use the Floo Network since you aren’t of age to apparate. 

**Lily** : Actually, Professor, Dad taught me to apparate for extra practice. He wanted me to know how to do it for future experiences. 

**McGonagall** : Oh, that’s wonderful! Let’s apparate, then. 

_McGonagall holds out her arm. Lily grabs her trunk and her arm. They appear in Ginny’s house. Ginny runs over to hug Lily._

**Ginny** : Oh, Lily, dear! I’ve been worried sick! 

**Lily** : I’m fine, Mum. 

_She laughs and hugs her mother._

**McGonagall** : Well, I should be off. And so should you two. Goodbye now! 

_She apparates away._

  
**Ginny** : Come on, Lily. Get changed because Hermione and Draco are expecting us.


	37. Act 3, Scene 4

The Ministry of Magic 

_Lily and her mother are walking along the streets of London. They are not too crowded, although the roads are packed with cars. Lily is wearing a green shirt with brown jeans and boots. Ginny is wearing a red and white striped shirt with black pants and a white hat. The two are holding hands. As they turn the corner, there is a red telephone box. They squeeze into it. Ginny grabs the phone and punches in the code 62442. She puts the telephone down where it originally was, and the telephone box starts moving down below the ground level like an elevator. Outside the telephone box as it moves is the floo network to the Ministry of Magic. They walk towards a circular room with a beautiful water fountain in the middle of it. The fountain has a golden statue of what looks like witches and wizards holding hands and standing together in a circle. Elevators are on the left, and the right and a hallway is in front of the fountain. Ginny taps Lily and stops her from curiously looking around herself._

**Ginny** : Come. 

_Lily grabs her mother’s hand and they walk around the fountain towards the hallway. On the right as they enter is a desk with an elf sitting behind it. The elf is short and is wearing a pint-sized Ministry uniform. He smiles as Ginny walks up to them. He speaks in a rather high voice._

**Ginny** : Oh, hello there. 

**Elf** : Hello! My name is Plotway. How may I help you today? 

**Ginny** : We don’t have an appointment or anything, but the Minister should be expecting us. 

**Plotway** : Can I have a name? 

**Ginny** : Ginny Potter. This is my daughter, Lily Potter. 

**Plotway** : Oh, of course! The Potters. She _is_ expecting you. Right down this hallway is her office. 

_He points down the hallway towards a huge wooden door with fancy black metal handles, golden designs, and inscriptions._

**Ginny** : That would be hers! Thank you, Plotway. 

**Plotway** : My pleasure. 

_Lily smiles at him, and Ginny pulls her down the hallway. She stops at the door. Ginny knocks on it three times. She waits a moment, but there is no answer. After a while she knocks again. A tall man with platinum blonde hair opens it and smiles._

**Ginny** : Malfoy! H-hi! Do you know where- 

**Draco** : Hermione? Oh, yes. She’s at a meeting, of course. Seventh one today. It’s just unbelievable. Come in. 

_Ginny takes Lily’s hand, and they walk into Hermione’s office. Draco walks towards the front of Hermione’s desk and straightens up her supplies and her papers._

**Ginny** : When should she be getting back? 

_Draco doesn’t look up from Hermione’s desk._

**Draco** : Actually, any minute now. 

**Ginny (mumbling)** : Since when does Draco Malfoy _smile_? 

_Suddenly, Hermione bursts through the doors. She smiles brightly at Ginny and Lily. She is wearing a tight black skirt that goes down to her knees and a ruffled red top. Her hair is pinned up into a neat bun. She brushes off her skirt and then looks at Draco surprisingly._

**Hermione** : What the hell are you doing with my stuff? 

**Draco** : What? Am I not allowed to help you? 

**Hermione** : I am perfectly fine managing my own personal items. 

_Draco puts his hands up in the air in defeat and steps back. He chuckles and sits down in an armchair placed a distance from Hermione’s desk._

**Hermione** : So, how are you, Ginny?  
  


_Hermione moves some of the supplies laid out on her desk and sits on top of it._

**Ginny** : Me? Oh, I’m fine! Don’t worry about me. You are not here for me. You’re here for this lovely lady. 

_Lily smiles and rolls her eyes._

**Hermione** : Why, of course! That’s exactly why we’re here. 

_Hermione grins at Lily. There is a small silence._

**Ginny** : Well, I should leave you lot to it then! I’ll be just below this floor in the auror headquarters. Harry has some papers that I need to finish and complete for him. 

_There is a silence when Harry is mentioned. Ginny leaves the room. Hermione gets up from her desk and walks towards Lily so that she is standing in front of her. She puts her hands on her hips._

**Hermione** : So Lily, Draco and I have been working on this case for a while now. We have a lot to tell you. 

**Draco** : Is there anything you know about Dabriah? Anything at all? 

**Lily** : Well, Professor Reynott did tell me one thing. He said that Dabriah is trying to lure me to wherever she is. She doesn’t want my dad; she wants me. 

**Hermione** : We’ve established that. Is there anything else?

**Lily** : Nothing other than the explosion in Norway being related to her, somehow. 

**Draco** : Yes, we’ve researched that also. 

**Hermione** : Hold on one second. 

_Hermione turns around to her desk and reaches for her bag that is behind it. She digs in her large, tan bag with many zippers and pockets and takes out a large muggle computer. Draco looks confused. She sits at her desk and opens it._

**Draco** : What’s that?

**Hermione** : It’s a muggle device. 

**Draco** : Obviously. What’s it called?

  
  
 **Hermione (laughing)** : It’s a computer. I can look up any of the news and information about Dabriah if I can just… log into the wizard side of things. 

**Draco** : You know what? You do your thing. I have no idea what you’re talking about. 

_Hermione giggles and Draco smirks. He stands behind her and watches Hermione’s computer screen. Lily walks over and stands next to Draco on the other side of Hermione’s chair._

**Hermione** : Here we are. 

_A website made for the Ministry pops up on her screen. There are news articles as she scrolls down the screen._

**Draco** : Oh, is that it? 

**Hermione** : Good catch. 

_She smiles and clicks on the article about the explosion. She scrolls down. Draco puts his hand on her shoulder._

**Draco** : Wait, stop. 

_Hermione glances back at him and stops scrolling._

**Draco** : There. 

_He points to a photo of a woman laying on the ground with her eyes closed. Hermione turns to Lily._

**Hermione** : Do you know who that is? I don’t see a name. I didn’t even know that there was a death. 

**Draco** : I’ve seen her before. 

**Hermione** : Really? Where? 

_Hermione turns around in her chair and Lily crosses her arms._

**Draco** : I- Well, I think it was when I was at the market with Mum when I was about sixteen. We were in London, and Mum needed to buy some fruit a lady was selling, and I believe that this woman may have bought some as well. I don’t know her name. I just saw her. I don’t know how I remember that. 

**Hermione** : Interesting. 

**Draco** : Who wrote the article? 

**Hermione** : Good question. 

_She turns around in her chair to look at her computer. She scrolls up to the top of the screen._

**Hermione** : Nora H. Barneby. Do you know her? 

**Draco** : I have an idea- Wait, shouldn’t you know everyone in the facility? 

**Hermione** : Well it _is_ rather large. I don’t know _everyone._

_Draco stares at the name on Hermione’s computer. A few minutes later, Draco, Hermione, and Lily are walking towards the Ministry elevators._

**Man** : How are you, Minister? 

_Hermione merely smiles and nods as people wave to her. Draco looks at her and then looks back at a map that he is holding of the Ministry._

**Draco** : This really is a huge building. Er- Maybe we should try going down one floor. This map isn’t helping at all. 

**Hermione** : Alright, then. 

_Lily sees the elevator open and they all walk inside. Two other wizards hop in as well._

**Hermione** **(whispering to Draco)** : I’ve always hated these elevators. They get so crowded. 

**Draco** : Then change them, Minister. 

_Hermione laughs. Lily looks back as the elevator closes and Hermione and Draco quickly grab onto a band attached to the ceiling. Lily holds onto the railing attached to the left of the elevator since she is too short to reach the band. The elevator moves back and down one floor. A voice says “Department of Magical Law Enforcement.” One of the two men steps out of the elevator. Hermione, Draco, and Lily step out also._

**Hermione** : She should be just down this hall, here. 

_Draco nods. The hall is crowded with aurors. Lily takes Hermione’s hand. Draco slightly smiles at the two. Down the hall, there is a large wooden door that looks similar to Hermione’s. Draco opens the door for the two ladies to reveal a longer hallway that is empty. There are millions of identical wooden doors with golden bars inscripted with auror’s names._

**Draco (sighing slightly)** : Now, we just have to find her name. She is an auror, right? 

**Hermione** : Yes. 

_Hermione takes her wand and walks quickly down the hall looking at every door. She suddenly stops at a door on the right after being a distance away from Draco and Lily. Hermione gestures at them to come over, and they do._

**Hermione** : Nora Hailey Barneby. 

**Draco** : Nice work. Shall we? 

_Hermione looks from left to right and then points her wand at the door handle._

**Hermione** : _Alohomora._

_The door unlocks and Hermione walks in first followed by Draco and Lily into the auror’s office. The office is fairly small with only a desk, a few chairs, and a bookshelf filled inside it. Nora has short, curly brown hair. She looks up from writing on a piece of parchment with a long yellow quill._

**Nora** : Oh, Minister! How may I help you? 

_She has a fairly high voice and a bright smile. Hermione hesitates before speaking._

**Hermione** : I-I read the article that you wrote about the explosion out in Norway. 

**Nora** : Oh, right! It just took _forever_ to finish. My husband Philip said that I was up late almost every evening writing it! What about it? 

**Hermione** : Oh, there was a picture. I’m just being curious, of course, but it was of a dead woman. You didn’t give a name. Do you know who she is? 

**Nora** : I-I … 

_She hesitates._

**Nora** : I wouldn’t be telling you this if you weren't the Minister. 

_Hermione looks at her closely._

**Nora** : Her name is Laurel Blacksmith. She’s Dabriah Blacksmith’s mother. 

**Hermione** : Of course! Why didn’t I think of that before? 

_Hermione pauses._

**Hermione** : I should be going, then. Thank you for all of your help, Nora. 

**Nora** : Of course. 

_Hermione, Draco, and Lily leave her office. They stand outside it, and Draco turns to Hermione._

**Draco** : That’s all the information that you needed? 

**Hermione** : What else did you want to ask her? 

**Draco** : Who was the man holding her? 

**Hermione** : Isn’t it obvious? That’s Dabriah’s father. 

**Draco** : Of course. I assumed that. Totally.

**Hermione (rolling eyes)** : Sure, Draco. 

_Hermione laughs. She turns to Lily._

  
**Hermione** : I’m so sorry, Lily. We’ve dragged you all this way and haven’t said a word to you! Alright, now all we have to do is figure out where your dad is and why Dabriah wants you. They most likely are not in Norway after this incident, or very far from the heart of it. We’ll have to do a little more digging.


	38. Act 3, Scene 5

Ministry of Magic 

_Hermione, Draco, and Lily are now back in Hermione’s office. Lily sits back down on the couch, and Hermione pulls up a chair. Draco stands._

**Hermione** : Do you want to sit? 

_Hermione points to a stool in the back of the room. Draco smirks and shakes his head._

**Hermione** : Alright, then. So, you know that Dabriah is hunting- Well, I shouldn’t say that… 

**Lily** : It’s true though… 

**Hermione** : I guess… She wants you for some reason though. Do you know what that is? 

**Lily** : I’ve never thought about it. Professor Reynott said that he couldn’t tell me that. 

**Hermione** : I wonder why that is. 

_She turns to Draco. He looks as if he had dozed off._

**Hermione** : What about you?

**Draco** : Wha- Me? What about me? 

**Hermione** : Really, Draco, pay a bit more attention, would you? Do you know why Dabriah wants Lily? 

**Draco** : Oh! Yeah… I don’t have a clue. 

_Hermione sighs._

**Hermione** : Wow. I have never been this puzzled in my entire life. 

**Draco** : Well, maybe we’re looking too far ahead. 

**Hermione** : What do you mean? 

**Draco** : Maybe, we should turn back… to the past. 

**Hermione** : Are you talking about… _the war_? 

_He walks over to the bookshelves packed with books and pulls a golden book off of one of the shelves. On the rim it says_ Journey to the Past. 

**Hermione** : Did you know that that was here this whole time? 

**Draco** : Nah, I just found it on the shelf. 

_Draco smirks. Hermione smiles and shakes her head. Draco puts the book on her desk and opens it. Hermione and Lily walk over to her desk also._

**Draco** : When it says _Journey to the Past_ , it really means it. Look, it goes all the way back to the 1900s. 

**Hermione** : Right. 

  
  


_Hermione looks at the page filled with tiny black letters and then reaches over to the page on the right to flip through the book. She flips for a few seconds and finally lands on a page that says_ The War of 1998 _in big, black letters in the middle of the page._

**Draco** : Exactly. Is there any section about Death Eaters? 

**Hermione** : What’s the point of all of this? 

**Draco** : You’ll see. I might be wrong, but I have a feeling that I’m not. 

_Hermione looks confused but flips through the pages. Finally, there is a short section about Death Eaters._

**Hermione** : Er… Death Eaters, Voldemort’s followers. Known for having a mark on their left forearm containing a snake running through a skull. Also known for having dark blood. Does any of that mean anything to you? 

**Draco** : Yes, unfortunately, it does. 

_Draco walks behind Hermione’s desk and starts rummaging through her drawers._

**Hermione** : What are you doing with my stuff? 

**Draco** : When it says “dark blood” it literally means it, you know. I know this for a fact. My blood has lightened in color over the years, but people that have been Death Eaters for longer than I was may still have darker blood. 

_Draco pulls out two needles_

_from Hermione’s drawers where she keeps a muggle first aid kit._

**Draco** : Aha! 

_He walks over to Lily._

**Draco** : How are you with needles, Lily? Alright? 

**Lily** : I- 

**Hermione** : Draco! Do you have any idea what you’re doing? What else could she be? 

**Draco** : Give me a second… Lily, may I have your arm? 

**Hermione (sighing)** : You’re lucky those needles are sterilized.

_Draco holds her wrist and unhooks the needle. He then slowly inserts the needle into her skin until it bleeds. Blood starts flowing and slowly drips across her arm and onto the floor. Draco turns to his wrist and inserts the other needle also._

**Hermione** : Wait- 

**Draco** : I’ll be fine. 

_Draco smiles at her. He grabs Lily’s wrist once again and compares the color of the blood._

**Lily** : Ouch… 

**Draco** : Look. Two different colors, but mine is lighter. Hermione? 

_Draco reaches for her hand._

**Hermione** : Oh, alright. Grab the bandages.

**Draco** : I already got them, don’t worry. 

_Hermione gives him her hand, and he grabs her wrist. He slowly inserts a new needle and blood starts flowing. He lets go, and Hermione puts her wrist up close to the two of theirs._

**Draco** : See? Your blood is lighter than mine and Lily’s. 

**Hermione** : Which means that I’ve never been a Death Eater? 

**Draco** : Right. 

**Hermione** : Wait a minute… Why does Lily have dark blood? It’s darker than yours despite you actually once having the Dark Mark.

**Draco** : That’s what we need to figure out. 

_He pulls the bandages out of his pocket and distributes them to Hermione and Lily._

**Hermione** : Could she be related to one of them? 

**Draco** : Yes, I believe that’s it. 

**Hermione** : Then _that’s_ why Dabriah wants her.

**Draco** : Because she is related to one of them. And she probably wants to wipe them out permanently.

**Lily** : What am I supposed to do? 

_Draco bends down to Lily and tries to console her._

**Draco** : Well, dear, you should know that you aren’t a Death Eater. You never were, and you’re nothing like them. It was one of your relatives. You’re perfectly safe with us. You have nothing to worry about, I promise.

_Lily nods._

**Lily** : Well, what do we do now?

**Draco** : I guess we go look at your family tree! 


	39. Act 3, Scene 6

Streets of London, Ginny’s House

_Hermione apparates Draco and Lily out of her office and onto the streets of London. There are vehicles everywhere they look. It is raining hard. Hermione motions for them to follow her into a covered and dry alleyway. They obey._

**Draco** : Where are we going? 

**Hermione** : To Ginny’s. If we can’t find any information there, we’ll have to look back at the Ministry. 

**Draco** : Why didn’t we just look for their family tree there _before_ you decided we needed to pay her a visit? 

**Hermione** : What’s wrong with paying her a visit? 

**Draco** : Erm… Nothing. I just… don’t think she trusts me. 

**Hermione** : Well, she trusts me. I’ll convince her to trust you like I do. Don’t worry. 

_Hermione smiles and takes her bag off of her shoulder. She reaches down into the bag. Lily looks confused because the bag is only about four inches big. Hermione pulls out her wand and quickly dries her hair. She holds onto it and reaches back into the bag. She pulls out three black rain coats._

**Lily** : How did you- 

**Hermione and Draco** : Extension charm. 

**Hermione** : Quick, put these on. I had them specially made because they have a wand pocket! See? 

_She points to the rather long and thin pocket on the coat. Draco smirks, slightly impressed by the convenient feature, and places his wand in it. Hermione and Lily do the same._

**Draco** : Brilliant. Shall we go, then? 

_Hermione nods. She leads both Lily and Draco along the sidewalk until they reach a neighborhood. The houses look worn down and grey-like._

**Draco** : Merlin’s beard. This looks miserable. 

**Hermione** : It should be just down here. Right Lily? 

**Lily** : Third house on the right. 

_They walk a small distance and finally reach the front door. They take off the hoods of their coats and Hermione knocks on the door. Ginny opens it immediately._

**Ginny** : Great. 

_She smiles and invites them inside. She eyes Draco as he walks in carefully and takes off his coat. Lily and Draco hand their coats to Hermione. Ginny hugs Lily tightly and then moves to Hermione. There is silence._

**Hermione** : Erm… Listen, Ginny. I know that you haven’t been very fond of Draco’s past -- I can’t blame you -- but I can promise you. He’s changed. 

_Ginny suddenly seems defensive._

**Ginny** : Has he really? What about his father? 

**Draco** : My father went to Azkaban months ago. I even played a part in testifying against him and putting him there. Did you not hear? 

**Ginny** : Apparently not. What about what you did to Harry? And what you did to Dumbledore? 

**Hermione** : Hey! Don’t you blame him for Dumbledore. That was on Snape. Draco could very well have killed Dumbledore before the Death Eaters had arrived; he already had Dumbledore disarmed. He clearly could’ve seized the opportunity if he wanted to, but he didn’t, now did he? 

_Ginny pouts and crosses her arms._

**Ginny (quietly)** : And the mark? 

_Draco rolls up his left sleeve to reveal a gray “S” shaped scar on his forearm._

**Ginny** : Wait, it disappeared? 

**Draco** : Not completely. It’s impossible to fully get rid of a dark mark. It’s just a scar now. 

_Ginny is silent for a minute._

**Ginny** : Alright, fine. 

_Draco smiles and holds his hand out. Ginny accepts and shakes his hand._

**Draco** : Now that that’s settled, can we please look at the family tree? 

**Ginny** : Well, who’s side of the family do you want to look at? 

**Hermione** : Er… let’s start with Harry’s. 

**Ginny** : Sounds smart. I don’t know what you’re dealing with, so I won’t bother you. 

**Hermione** : Actually, Gin, we have something to tell you. 

_Lily looks down at her feet._

**Hermione** : Don’t worry, Lily. I’m not going to make you do it. But, your mother has a right to know. 

**Draco** : Do you want me to tell her? 

**Ginny (impatiently)** : Tell me what?

**Hermione (sighing)** : Just do it, Draco. 

**Draco** : Alright. Well, the real reason why Dabriah wants your daughter is because she is related to a Death Eater. The reason why we can tell is because she doesn’t have a scar, but her blood is darker than both mine and Hermione’s. Dark blood is a telltale sign of Death Eater… relations.

**Ginny** : Wait, then what about me? And Albus? And James? 

**Hermione** : You should have dark blood also. Or, it could be Harry. We need to figure out if either you or Harry is related to a past Death Eater. 

**Ginny** : Alright then. Do what you have to do. 

_Ginny leads them upstairs to a compartment above them on the ceiling. A ring is attached to a string that hangs down a few inches. She pulls on the string, and stairs appear above the compartment as she pulls._

**Hermione** : Why didn’t you use magic? 

**Ginny** : Oh, this house belongs to a muggle family. Or, used to belong to. 

_The four of them walk up the stairs that reveal a dark room. They all light up their wands._

**Ginny** : I’ll be downstairs if you need anything. 

_She smiles and walks away towards the kitchen. Draco, Hermione, and Lily all look around to find three massive bookshelves._

**Draco** : Now, we’re looking for a rather large, rusty- 

**Hermione** : Found it! 

**Draco** : How- How did you- 

_She smirks._

**Hermione** : It’s a trick of mine. 

_He smiles. She holds up a brown book covered in dust with what looks like a three inch spine. She blows off some of the dust and kneels down on the floor. Draco kneels beside her and Lily sits on the other side of her. Hermione opens the book._

**Hermione** : Wow. This literally goes _all_ the way back. 

**Draco** : Yes. Yes it does. What year are we looking for again? 

**Hermione** : We’re looking for around 1980, 1990 maybe… 

_She flips through the book and reaches the very back. There is large lettering that says 1981 on the top right of the page._

**Draco (reading)** : James and Lily Potter murdered. 

**Hermione** : Yeah. 

_Draco turns to the left side of the page that says 1980 on the top of it._

**Draco (reading)** : Harry Potter is born. And below that… Ronald Weasley is born. 

**Hermione** : It’s because the Potters and Weasleys are now related by marriage. Maybe we should go back a few years? 

**Draco** : Yeah. 

_Hermione flips the pages until she reaches one that says 1961 on the top of it._

**Lily** : Wait… 

_Hermione stares down at the small passage that Lily points to._

**Hermione** : It says here… Mr. and Mrs. Prewett assist TMR, 1961. The rest of the information has been blurred, it looks. But I’ve seen that name before. 

**Draco** : Which name? 

**Hermione** : Prewett. 

**Draco** : What about that abbreviation… TMR? 

**Hermione** : No idea. 

**Draco** : Should we ask Ginny? 

**Hermione** : Well… Yeah. Yes, I guess so. 

_Draco stands up._

**Hermione** : But only about the names. 

**Draco** : Alright. Whatever you say. 

_Hermione and Lily follow Draco down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ginny is by the sink drying her hands. She turns around._

**Ginny** : What did you find? 

**Hermione** : We were wondering if you knew the name Prewett from anywhere? 

**Ginny** : I do. It’s the name of my grandmother and grandfather. They died a long time ago. Why? 

_Hermione turns and looks back at Draco. Draco steps in front of Hermione._

**Draco** : Er… Thank you for all your help. May we take this? 

_He holds up the book. Ginny doesn’t answer._

**Ginny** : Er… 

**Draco** : Okay, thank you! Come on, Lily. 

_Draco quickly grabs Hermione’s hand, and Lily follows them out the door._

**Draco** : We have everything we need, don’t we? 

**Hermione** : I guess. Let’s apparate back to the Ministry and figure everything out. 

**Lily** : I go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, right? 

**Draco** : That’s right. We have to figure everything out today. And we only have a few hours. 


	40. Act 3, Scene 7

The Ministry of Magic 

_Hermione, Draco, and Lily apparate back to the Ministry of Magic. Hermione immediately heads towards her desk._

**Hermione** : So. We’re trying to find out how Lily and her family are possibly related to Death Eaters, correct? 

**Draco** : Correct. 

**Hermione** : So, what do we know so far? 

**Lily** : Mr. and Mrs. Prewett assisted TMR.

**Draco** : And those are Ginny’s grandparents also known as Molly Weasley’s parents. Did we ever figure out what ‘TMR’ stands for? 

**Hermione** : Oh, I’ve known. It stands for Tom Marvolo Riddle. The person that wrote the book was probably afraid to write his actual name. 

**Draco** : How do you know that? 

**Hermione** : Isn’t it obvious? 

_She laughs._

**Draco** : True. Now what we need to know is what they assisted him with. 

**Hermione** : You know what? I bet it was to help with one of the horcruxes. That’s usually what it is. 

**Draco** : Yeah, you’re probably right. 

**Lily** : Wait. I think I have something. 

**Hermione** : What? 

**Lily** : I remember my mum telling me that her grandparents were both put into Hufflepuff. That could have something to do with it. They could have helped Tom Riddle find the cup. Given him a name. She said… She said they died from old age. 

**Draco** : I’m sorry to say, Lily, but I’m afraid they might have been killed. Yes that’s right. But wait, a Hufflepuff wouldn’t help Tom Riddle. Right? 

**Hermione** : It would’ve had to be the Imperius Curse. _Had_ to be. 

**Draco** : And who died for the cup again? 

**Hermione** : I believe her name was Hepzibah Smith. 

**Draco** : Well, there we go. So they are the reason why you have dark blood. They were Death Eaters if they followed him or looked up to him in any way, under the Imperius Curse or not. 

**Hermione** : He must have given them the Dark Mark also. 

**Draco** : I reckon he did. Alright, out of all of the information that we now know, what part of it can we use to find Harry? 

**Lily** : Well, we know who, right? Dabriah Blacksmith has him. We should be searching for _where_ he is. And we’re running out of time. I have to go back to school tomorrow. 

**Hermione** : Right. We _are_ running out of time. Merlin’s Beard, how did Harry ever figure these things out? 

**Draco** : Memories.

**Hermione** : That’s right… I wonder if that can help us somehow… 

**Lily** : There might be a spell, right? 

**Hermione** : There might! It would have to be a location spell though. Let me look through my spell book. 

_Hermione rummages through her bag on her desk that looks only about 3 inches deep._

**Draco (smiling)** : Y’know, I’ve always thought that that was a brilliant trick of yours. 

_She smirks and casually shrugs her shoulders._

**Hermione** : It’s just an extension spell. It’s not that interesting. 

_She pulls out a large book that looks over 500 pages thick. She starts flipping through the pages. After a few minutes, she stops._

**Hermione** : Here we are. Just as I thought. 

_Hermione grabs her wand, which is also sitting on her desk, and sits on the couch next to Lily._

**Hermione** : All I need is something of Harry’s. Something that used to belong to him, something he gave to you, anything of that sort. 

**Lily** : Well, he gave me this locket when I was little. It has a picture of Mum and him inside. 

_Lily opens it, and Hermione smiles. Draco squats down by the edge of the couch. Hermione slowly takes the locket._

**Hermione** : Do you mind? 

_Lily shakes her head and takes off the locket. Hermione holds the locket in her hand and waves her wand with the other. Lily suddenly gasps and shuts her eyes. She has entered a flashback. There is an old cart on a moving train. Harry sits at a table, although it doesn’t look quite like him. There is a girl dressed in all black with a braid in her long black hair in front of him._

**Harry** : Why are we going to Narvik, again? 

**Dabriah** : Because no one will find us there. 

**Harry** : And why do you have me, of all people, again? 

**Dabriah** : You know that. 

**Harry** : Alright, but what’s the _real_ reason? 

**Dabriah** : Alright, fine! We’re visiting a friend of mine. 

**Harry** : Right… 

**Dabriah** : Right. 

_Everything fades to black. Lily exits the flashback._

**Lily** : Did you guys see it too? 

**Hermione** : See what? You passed out. 

**Lily** : Was that supposed to happen? 

**Hermione** : No, I was putting a protection spell on it. I don’t know what happened. 

**Draco** : What did you see, Lily? 

_Draco and Hermione were now sitting on opposite sides of her._

**Lily** : I- I saw my dad. He was on a train with Dabriah. They’re going to Narvik. 

**Hermione** : Narvik? But that’s so far from here. 

**Draco** : How would we get there? It may be too far to apparate. 

**Hermione** : We would have to take a boat across the North Sea. It’s very far. 

**Draco** : Where is that, Norway? 

**Hermione** : Wait a second… What else did she say? 

**Lily** : Oh, she said she needed to meet someone. 

**Hermione** : Oh my God. 

**Draco** : What? 

_Hermione covers her eyes and sighs. She looks up._

**Hermione** : _Durmstrang_ is in Norway. _Durmstrang_ is in Narvik. 

_Draco raises his eyebrows._

**Draco** : And? 

**Hermione** : _Viktor_ is at Durmstrang. 

**Draco** : Oh my- What? But isn’t he out of school? 

**Hermione** : Yes, I believe he is, but he’s still on the Quidditch Team, so he practices at the Quidditch Pitch very often. And it’s right next to the school. The students at Durmstrang can take classes for as long as they want after fifth year, so he might be studying some as well. The only thing is, _why_ does she need him? 

_There is suddenly a quiet tap on the door._

**Draco** : I’ll get it. 

_Draco opens the door to find an owl with a letter. But it isn’t addressed to Hermione; it is addressed to Draco._

**Draco** : It has my name on it. 

**Hermione** : Really? 

_Hermione stands up and takes it from him. She opens it and reads it._

**Hermione** : It’s from McGonagall. She wants you to bring Lily back to Hogwarts. 

**Draco** : Without you?

**Hermione** : If it’s addressed just to you, I would assume so. Yes… She says that all of her things are already there. 

**Draco** : Well, I guess we should go then. 

_Hermione turns to Lily and smiles. Lily stands up and hugs her._

**Hermione** : It was great to see you, Lily. I hope that these few days helped you feel a little better about finding your dad. 

**Lily** : They did. Thank you. I hope to see you soon, and I’ll write to you. 

**Hermione** : Don’t worry. We’ll find him. I promise. 

_Draco stands next to Hermione and Lily._

**Draco** : Ready to go? 

**Lily** : Yes. 

**Draco** : I’ll be back soon, Granger. 

_Hermione grins._

**Hermione** : I’ll be fine. 

_Lily grabs Draco’s arm, and soon enough, they are in the middle of McGonagall’s office. McGonagall is sitting at her desk, but once she sees Draco and Lily, she quickly stands up and walks towards them._

**McGonagall** : Thank you for coming, Draco. Lily, did everything work out? 

**Lily** : We found out what we could. 

_She smiles._

**McGonagall** : Alright. I’ll send an owl to your mum. Your friends are waiting outside for you. 

_McGonagall gestures her hand and the door opens. Alice, Edward, and Jonas are standing behind it. Lily runs towards them into a group hug. The door closes, and they all walk away. Draco and McGonagall smile._

**Draco** : They remind me a bit of the trio. 

**McGonagall** : Yes, they do. They do, indeed. 

**Draco** : I found it quite odd that you asked that I come alone Lily back; I suppose it’s for a reason. What can I do for you, Professor? 

**McGonagall** : Oh, I was just curious. How is everything with Miss Granger? 

**Draco** : Oh, everything is great. I love working with her. 

**McGonagall** : I know that things have also been hard without Astoria. 

**Draco** : Oh, yes. Of course. Scorpius and I have been managing it, though. It’s not easy… parenting alone. It sure doesn’t help that I didn’t have much of a role model as a father to grow up with, so I’m just kind of making it up as I go. That being said, Scorpius has been very brave and understanding through this whole situation. We’ll get through it.

**McGonagall** : I’m glad to hear that. Do you know how Hermione is doing with Ronald? 

**Draco** : I don’t think that that is my information to tell, Professor, nor do I know the details of what their at-home life is like. But… I suppose I see her happier some days more than others. I guess it’s normal, though; I mean, it happens with every couple every now and then. From what I’ve heard, they were like this in their Hogwarts days as well, but I- I don’t know. I can’t really say much.

**McGonagall** : Alright. Well, that is all, I believe. 

**Draco** : Alright, goodbye then. Take care, Professor. 

_Draco smiles and apparates away._


	41. Act 3, Scene 8

Hogwarts Corridor / Gryffindor Common Room 

_Lily is hugging her friends, Alice, Edward, and Jonas, along an empty corridor._

**Alice** : Oh, Lily! I’m so happy that you’re back! Well, _we’re_ happy that you’re back. But I missed you the most. 

**Lily** : I’m glad that I’m back also. 

_She laughs._

**Edward** : Did you figure out where your dad is? 

**Lily** : Actually, yes. We did. We figured out almost everything that we needed to. 

_Transition to the Gryffindor common room. Lily’s friends gather around so they can hear about her travels._

**Alice (shocked)** : You’re a _what_? 

**Lily** : Alright, listen. I’m not a Death- 

_She looks around and quiets her voice._

**Lily (whispering)** : I’m not a Death Eater, alright? My great grandparents were because Voldemort had them under the Imperius Curse, so my blood is darker than normal. And _that’s_ why Dabriah wants me. 

**Jonas** : We have to stop her. And fast. 

**Lily** : Also- I saw- 

**Edward** : What? 

**Lily** : I saw him. Now that I’m thinking about it- 

**Alice** : You saw your dad? How? 

**Lily** : Hermione tried to perform a spell on me, but I’m not sure that the spell actually worked or did anything at all. I had a vision. 

_Alice stands._

**Alice** : You had a vision of your dad. 

**Lily** : Yes, that’s correct. 

**Alice** : Lily, I’m thinking, and I don’t believe that a spell can give you visions. Your dad had visions of- of _him_ a long time ago, and that was because your dad was connected to him. Maybe- Maybe you’ve inherited or developed traits from your dad that you didn’t know you had, or maybe you're just specially connected with him.

**Lily** : I think that you’re right. 

_They are silent._

**Jonas** : So, what now? How do we get to Narvik? 

**Alice** : Hold on. No. We can’t just _leave_ school. Lily’s already very behind on classes, and we should tell someone if we really have to go. 

**Lily** : Who would we tell? McGonagall won’t let us leave again. Not me, especially. Everyone will want me to stay safe and stay here. 

**Edward** : Is that what _you_ want Lily? 

_Lily looks at Edward and then at the rest of the group._

**Lily** : No. I want my dad back. We have to go find him before Dabriah goes too far. 

**Edward** : Then we’ll have to sneak out. There’s no other way. No one else is going to help us. Agree? 

**Alice** : Agree. 

**Jonas** : Agree. 

  
**Lily** : Agree!


	42. Act 3, Scene 9

Great Hall 

_Jonas, Lily, Alice, and Edward gather around while eating in the Great hHll. They wait for owls to arrive with news about Dabriah._

**Lily** : Edward, are you sure you want to join us in this? This is very dangerous business. 

**Edward** : I’m positive. I care about you, and- and I care about your dad. I want this. 

**Lily** : Alright, then. The Ministry has been looking for Dabriah ever since she escaped Azkaban, and they believe that she caused the explosion as well. 

**Jonas** : I have a question? Why was she arrested in the first place? 

**Alice** : You don’t know? Really, you aren’t joking? 

**Jonas** : I never knew why. 

**Alice** : She killed. She murdered. I dunno know why, but at least eleven people died. She was looking for something. 

**Lily** : Or _someone_. 

_Lily looks around at the rest of the Gryffindors sitting at the table in the Great Hall to make sure that no one is listening._

**Lily** : Which is what brings us back to the Death- 

**Evie** : What are you lot whispering about? 

_An obnoxious voice appears, and Lily turns around to see Evie in her Slytherin robes._

**Alice (sassily)** : None of your business. Where have you been anyway? Are you too good to attend classes anymore? 

**Evie** : That’s none of _your_ business. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must get going. 

_Evie walks off. Lily smiles._

**Lily** : Good. Oh! Here comes the mail. Let’s see if the ministry has found anything. 

_Owls fly in, and many students receive newspapers. Lily and Alice both catch one. They read the front cover._

**Lily** : Two injured at Durmstrang Institute in Narvik, Norway?! It must have been Dabriah. Who else? But- 

**Edward** : Why? Why is she at Durmstrang of all places? 

**Lily** : Oh my gosh. 

**Alice** : Lily. What? What happened? 

**Lily** : I just realized something. Something that Aunt Hermione said. She said something about someone else being in Narvik. In Durmstrang. But I don’t remember the name… 

**Alice** : Viktor Krum? 

**Lily** : Yes! That’s it. How did you know?   
  


**Alice** : My dad’s a big fan. 

**Lily** : Right. Well, what does she want with him? 

**Edward** : What if the question is what does she want with Durmstrang? 

**Lily** : What? 

**Jonas** : No, he may have a point. What if she wants Krum’s help in order for her to get into Durmstrang? Their security is extremely strong -- it _is_ a school -- so I’m not surprised that it’s all over the papers. 

_Lily leans on her hand with her elbow on the table._

**Lily** : What does she need Durmstrang for? 

**Alice** : I don’t have a clue. 

_Later that night, Lily is lying on the couch, exhausted from the work that she has been doing. She slowly closes her eyes and starts to dream. Dabriah is sneaking around, trying not to be seen. Durmstrang students are walking the halls in an orderly fashion and in straight lines back to their dormitories. One student, however, stands at the end of a hallway as if he were a guard. Dabriah quietly runs to the student once the coast is clear. He is in uniform and tall with very broad shoulders. He slowly gestures for Dabriah to move into a very dark, black, and empty room. She stops and turns around to face Lily’s point of view._

**Dabriah** : _Stupefy!_

_Lily suddenly wakes up and Alice does as well._

**Alice** : Lily! What happened? 

_Lily starts getting out of bed._

**Lily** : I had a dream. Or, maybe a vision again. It was about Dabriah. She’s in Durmstrang. 

_Lily sits on Alice’s bed._

**Alice** : Yes, we know she’s in Durmstrang, but what was she doing? 

**Lily** : There was a hallway. A door at the end of it. She casted a spell on Krum. She-She stunned me. Well, obviously _I’m_ fine, but it only seemed like I was the one following her into a very dark room. Only Krum seemed to know about it. 

**Alice** : Krum was there? 

**Lily** : Oh- Yes! That was Krum! He opened the door for Dabriah and then- then she stunned me. 

**Alice** : In the dream. 

**Lily** : Yes. 

**Alice** : What about your dad? Where was your dad? 

_Lily stops to think._

**Lily** : That’s it! Alice, you’re a genius! 

**Alice** : What do you mean?

**Lily** : I was watching the scene as my dad. That’s why she stunned me, although it was really my dad. So, my dad is in _that_ room in Durmstrang! She stunned _him_! 

**Alice** : Brilliant! Well, not brilliant because your dad has been stunned, but because we kind of have an idea of what we’re doing. But, that doesn’t solve the case of how we’re going to get to Durmstrang -- to Narvik? 

_Lily stands and starts to gather her things to get ready for the day._

**Lily** : It would have to be by boat. We have a few days off in a few weeks, so maybe we could go then? 

**Alice** : We’d have to look in London. 

**Lily** : Oh- My mum would never let me go. I can’t. 

**Alice** : We’ll go together. She doesn’t have to know. 

**Lily** : What if we told Professor McGonagall? 

**Alice** : No. We have to do this as a group. Alone. It’s the only way. 

**Lily** : Well, what would my mum think if we merely walked through the door with Dad behind us? 

_Lily stops, and Alice thinks._

**Alice** : Alright. We’ll get _some_ help, but it won’t be easy. Not one bit of it will be easy. 

**Lily** : You’re right. But we won’t lose hope. 

_There is silence. Lily suddenly stands up._

**Lily** : Wait! Slughorn awarded you a potion, didn’t he? A potion that grants happiness to the drinker. 

**Alice** : That’s right! But we can’t give it to someone else, especially not an adult. It would be… inappropriate. 

**Lily** : Alice, I don’t know if we have a choice. 

**Alice** : First, let’s find someone who will help us willingly. If all hell breaks loose, then we’ll use the potion. But it must be if and _only_ if we have no other plan. 

  
**Lily** : Deal.


	43. Act 3, Scene 10

Corridor 

_Alice and Lily hold hands as they run down a corridor in the middle of the day. Alice follows Lily’s lead but is still hesitant to where Lily is leading her._

**Alice** : Lily, no. I don’t think this is a good idea. 

**Lily** : Trust me! He knows me. He likes me. 

_They are led to the grand staircases, and they run down stairs while Lily is eager to get to their destination. They walk through a door close to the bottom of the stairwells and walk down corridors that are dark and green. They are in the dungeons._

**Alice** : Why are we here, Lily? Gryffindors shouldn’t be down here. Who are we looking for anyway? 

**Lily** : We’re looking for Sh- 

_A teacher approaches. As he comes into the light, Lily recognises the face as Professor Reynott from his eyepatch._

**Oliver** : Good even’n. What’re you ladies doing down here? 

**Lily** : Oh, Professor, just- looking for someone. I wonder if you’ve seen him. His name is Shaun McLaggen. 

**Oliver** : Lily, Shaun hasn’t been seen for days. 

_A beat. Silence is kept._

**Oliver** : I’m sorry. Is there anything you need that I could help with? 

**Lily** : Actually, yes. Yes, there is. Could we talk to you later? 

**Oliver** : Of course! Come by my office anytime. 

**Lily** : Thank you, Professor. 

_Oliver walks off. He adjusts his eyepatch as he goes. Lily and Alice watch him. Alice looks lost for words._

**Alice** : Why would you do that? 

**Lily** : He seems to know a lot about Dabriah, so I felt that he could help. 

**Alice** : I’m trusting you, as you said. But I still don’t think it’s a good idea. 

_Lily nods._

**Alice** : And where the devil is Shaun?

**Lily** : No idea. Evie is missing too. I noticed _she_ hasn’t been showing to classes, but I didn’t know a thing about Shaun. 

**Alice** : Let’s go back and tell the others, and then we’ll go by Professor Reynott’s office later tonight.


	44. Act 3, Scene 11

Later That Night, Gryffindor Common Room 

**Jonas** : Professor Reynott? What is it with you and Professor Reynott? 

**Lily** : There is nothing, Jonas. As I said, he knows a fair bit about Dabriah, so I feel like he would be helpful. 

**Edward** : I’ll agree with you, Lily, but something feels wrong about this. 

**Lily** : What do you mean? 

**Edward** : Just- How does he know so much about Dabriah? And do we know if he’s on our side? He may know a lot about Dabriah and her doings but what if that is because he’s working with her. 

**Lily** : Well, it doesn’t sound like you’re agreeing with me. 

**Alice** : But Lily, listen to him. He makes a fair point. 

**Lily** : I’m sure that the man that volunteered to take the place of my father’s job is very trustworthy. Why would he choose to work at Hogwarts if he didn’t want to help people? 

**Alice** : People have gone missing. Shaun, Evie? 

**Lily** : We’ll find them. Maybe he knows where they are. 

**Alice** : He doesn’t know anything about Shaun, remember? 

**Jonas** : Wait- Shaun is missing? 

**Lily** : Apparently he’s been missing for weeks, just like Evie. We haven’t noticed a thing. 

_The group stops to look around at each other, puzzled._

**Edward** : So, what shall it be?

**Jonas** : Let’s go to him. He’s most likely the only chance we’ve got.


	45. Act 3, Scene 12

Close to Reynott’s Classroom 

_Lily, Alice, Jonas, and Edward are on their way to Reynott’s classroom. Lily has her wand lit with the Marauders Map, trying not to be seen._

**Alice** : I’m nervous. 

**Lily** : I’m sure we all are. Now, quiet down! We can’t be seen. 

**Jonas** : How much longer? We don’t have all night. 

**Alice** : We’re strolling around a castle, Jonas. What do you expect? 

_Lily laughs. As she does this, she stops. Dazed, she suddenly starts to close her eyes and fall to the ground. Edward barely catches her fall. Lily’s wand light goes out, and Alice takes out her wand to replace it._

**Alice** : _Lumos!_

_Inside Lily’s mind, Lily stands in darkness. Flashes of red smoke pop up like firecrackers all around her as she looks down at her hands and feet. Her hands are covered in dripping blood, as well as her legs. She stands in what looks like water but lifts her bare foot to find blood coating it. She groans in disgust. She looks straight ahead of her to find a figure. Unable to see, she walks forward to get a closer look. It is Harry, although he looks different. Under his eyes are smears of darkness, and he had no expression on his face. Lily looks into his eyes and reaches out to touch his face, but he begins to shake uncontrollably. His head tilts back, and suddenly, Dabriah appears. Being a lunatic, she slaps Lily across the face, and she falls. Lily hears one final fading voice._

**Dabriah** : You took _everything_ from me! 

_Lily screams back to reality. It was loud, but only loud enough for people near to hear. Alice shakes Lily as she wakes up and then backs away, startled. The group breathes for a minute. Edward walks over to Lily and kneels down to face her. She is sweating and afraid._

**Edward** : Lily, I want you to listen to me very carefully. 

_Lily nods, on the verge of tears._

**Edward** : Are you okay? 

_Lily nods once again._

**Edward** : Now, what did you see? 

_Lily takes a long pause before she begins speaking._

**Lily** : Darkness… Blood… Dad… Dabriah… She’s evil, Edward. She’s worse than we thought. I don’t know what to do. 

**Edward** : Alright, calm down. We need to get you some help. Let’s just- 

**Alice** : Edward? I’m sorry, but… someone’s coming. And fast. 

_Jonas grabs Alice’s wand as she stares at the map. He puts out the light and Alice tries to hide the map. Suddenly, a second light appears. It is Professor McGonagall._

**McGonagall** : Oh, please, put that light back on. You all are not in trouble. But, you are out of bed, and I’ll have to ask why. 

**Alice** : Oh, thank you, Professor. We were only trying to find Professor Reynott to ask him a question… 

_They help Lily onto her feet. Jonas eyes Alice as she speaks to McGonagall._

**Alice** : About the homework. We were confused. 

**McGonagall** : You know better than to be out roaming the halls this late into the evening! Oh well, it seems that I’ll have to let it pass. As you were walking, what happened to this one?   
  


_She points to Lily, being held up with her arms over Jonas and Edward’s shoulders. She looks dazed and distressed._

**Alice** : Well, Professor, she fainted. Out of nowhere. We don’t know what happened. 

**McGonagall** : Take Lily back to the common room. All of you. You can certainly go back to Professor Reynott, but not tonight. We shall pray that Lily recovers. I’m afraid there is nothing I can do right now. 

**Alice** : Thank you, Professor. 

_McGonagall nods._

**McGonagall** : Now, off to bed! 

_They start walking, but McGonagall stops Alice one last time._

**McGonagall** : And don’t let me catch you with that map ever again! 

_Alice opens the side of her jacket and looks inside her hidden pocket to see the map. She then looks up at McGonagall. The group walks Lily back to the common room._


	46. Act 3, Scene 13

The Next Morning, Gryffindor Common Room 

_Alice walks down the stairs from the girls’ dormitories to find Lily sleeping on the couch, early in the morning. She walks around the couch and kneels down so she is eye level with her. Lily slowly opens her eyes._

**Alice** : How are you feeling? 

**Lily** : What happened? 

**Alice** : Oh, dear. You must not remember a thing. Merlin’s beard. 

_Alice feels Lily’s forehead._

**Lily** : What are we going to do? Did Professor Reynott say yes? 

**Alice** : Lily, you fainted. We never reached his office. 

**Lily** : I don’t remember anything after you lit your wand. Everything is so vague. I don’t think I have the energy to do anything today. 

_Alice sighs. She then gasps._

**Alice** : I have an idea! So, I know you said that we’d save the potion for Professor Reynott, possibly, but I feel that now would be the perfect time to use it on you! What do you think? 

**Lily** : I mean- It’s certainly not an awful idea. It will give me happiness, correct? 

**Alice** : Loads of it. 

_She takes out the potion from her jacket pocket and hands it to Lily. Lily takes the small vile and opens it. She holds it close to her mouth and tilts it. The liquid nearly touches her lips until Jonas stops her, with Edward close behind._

**Jonas** : What the _devil_ do you think you are doing? 

**Lily** : I need to recover, Jonas. This is the only way. 

_She begins to tilt the flask once again, but Jonas grabs it, careful not to spill any of the liquid out._

**Jonas** : Oh, no you don’t. We need this for Professor Reynott. 

**Lily** : Well, you won’t be seeing Professor Reynott at all if I can’t sit up and walk with you. 

_Jonas thinks. He closes his eyes and shoves the flask back in Lily’s hands. He walks over behind Alice. Lily tilts the flask so the liquid falls into her mouth for a third and final time. She drinks the potion and swallows it. She places the flask next to her on the couch. She smiles._

**Alice** : Better? 

**Lily** : Loads. It feels like all the tiring darkness has turned to… light. 

**Jonas** : Brilliant. We need to go, and fast. 

**Lily** : Yes! I’m feeling confident, actually. He’ll help us. I know he will. 

_Lily stands up and starts to exit the common room._

**Alice** : Er- Lily? 

**Lily** : Yes? 

_Alice points to Lily’s outfit since she just got out of bed and is not in uniform._

**Lily** : Ah. Alright. I’ll go get dressed, and then we’ll go. 

_Alice, Jonas, and Edward laugh as Lily goes back upstairs._


	47. Act 3, Scene 14

The Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom 

**Oliver** : Lily, listen to me. You can’t stroll in here with me knowing that you fainted just yesterday! You need to _actually_ recover -- not with the use of a potion that merely gives you happiness. 

**Lily** : Trust me, Professor. I am perfectly fine. We really need your help next week because we’re running out of time. 

**Oliver** : I don’t know, Lily. This is a dangerous business. I’m not even sure if McGonagall would let me help you. 

_Lily, Alice, Edward, and Jonas stand around Oliver’s desk, pleading for help._

**Alice** : Well, Professor, you seemed to know a lot about Dabriah, and we need a guide to Narvik and Durmstrang. Seeing as you used to go there, you would seem like our most valuable resource. 

_The rest of the group stare at Alice as she reveals this._

**Alice** : What? I did my research. 

**Oliver** : Well, you are right about that. 

_He pauses._

**Oliver** : What else do you know? 

**Alice** : I think I know something else, but I’m not sure if it’s true or not. 

**Oliver** : It may as well be revealed, so give it a go. 

**Lily** : Professor, what do you mean? What is going on? 

_Oliver looks at Alice and gestures for her to continue._

**Alice** : I was looking over the names of the people that have attended Durmstrang in the past while trying to find information about Dabriah and Krum, and I found a picture of a boy. He looked identical to you, Professor, although younger… And the name was different. It didn’t say Reynott; it said Damien Blacksmith. Blacksmith, like Dabriah. She’s your sister. 

_Lily puts her hand over her mouth in shock. There is a long pause following._

**Oliver** : She is correct. I had to hide my identity so the ministry wouldn’t come looking for me to get to my sister. She’s much younger than me, with me being older and more mature. The point is, my parents sent me to Durmstrang because they believed me to be head-strong. They sent Dabriah away to Hogwarts because they couldn’t send her to Durmstrang (it is a fully male school) but also because they felt like Hogwarts would change her for the better. They were not sure what would happen in the end. She barely talks to me, and she’s completely changed, so I’m not sure if I can do anything about this. 

**Lily** : Does McGonagall know anything about this? 

**Oliver** : No. She doesn’t. She trusted me as Reynott, not as Blacksmith. 

**Lily** : But Professor, wouldn’t you want to change things with Dabriah… for the better, like you said? Doing this would get my father back and possibly would get your sister back. This entire journey has been about family and not leaving anyone behind. What if all Dabriah needs is to get her head out of the dump and just… look around? 

_Oliver looks at Lily and her friends. They all look at Lily and nod in agreement._

**Oliver** : You all are unbelievably intelligent. I would say that you would make the Minister proud if she was standing here right now. 

_They smile as Oliver says this. He pauses._

**Oliver** : What’s your plan again? 

**Alice** : We leave during the break and take a train to Narvik. We would just need a guide. 

_Oliver looks one last time at Lily and her eager friends._

**Oliver** : Alright. Fine. I will help you. But we shall not speak of it until the time comes. Understand? Not to McGonagall, not to anyone. 

_They cheer in happiness. They nod and quickly quiet down. They thank professor Reynott and scatter out of his office._

  
**Edward** : Now, all we have to do is wait.


	48. Act 3, Scene 15

A Field by the Black Lake with a Tree

_Lily sits beneath the tree and closes her eyes. A few minutes later, Dabriah appears. She stands in a fully black room, wearing all black clothing, but is visible solely from a single light._

**Dabriah** : You. 

_Lily opens her eyes. She is now standing in the room Dabriah is located in but cannot move._

**Lily** : What’s happening? 

**Dabriah** : So. When are you and your little group of friends coming to visit me? 

**Lily** : How- How do you know that? 

**Dabriah** : I know everything about you. But you know nothing about me. 

**Lily** : You’d be surprised. Tell me why we’ll be arriving at Durmstrang. 

**Dabriah** : Ah, so you’re one step ahead of me. I see. 

**Lily** : Right you are. 

_There is silence. They look at each other._

**Lily** : Why am I so important to you? 

**Dabriah** : Oh, you’ll see. You’ll know. 

_Suddenly, the location changes, and they are now standing on the field with the lake, where Lily once was._

**Lily** : How are you doing this? 

**Dabriah** : Oh, I’m not doing this. 

_She hesitates._

**Dabriah** : Your father is. 

**Lily** : What? How? 

**Dabriah** : Well, your father is connected to you. And not just by blood. Your father has darkness in him -- darkness is a powerful tool, you know -- so I believe he transferred some of that darkness into you. 

**Lily** : What about my brothers? Can they do this too? 

**Dabriah** : Possibly. However, you’re the youngest, which makes you the strongest. 

**Lily** : I still don’t know why you want me. What did I ever do to you? I haven’t even met you before.

**Dabriah** : As I said, you will see. Now, I must be off… to keep watch of your father and of course, wait until you get here, which shouldn’t be long, or else your father won’t be here when you arrive. Travel fast… 

_She pauses._

**Dabriah** : Because I can’t wait to kill you. 

_Lily blinks, and she is sitting down under the tree again in reality. She quickly stands up ready to defend herself with her wand out, but no one is there. She lowers her wand and walks off. Later, she enters the Gryffindor common room to find her friends waiting for her. She storms inside in shock._

**Lily** : We need to leave. Now. 

**Alice** : It’s only two days away, Lily. Calm down. 

_Lily glares at Alice._

**Alice** : What happened? 

**Lily** : I was speaking to her, although I wasn’t _really_ speaking to her. It was like I was talking to her from miles away. She has my father in Durmstrang, and she's… waiting for us to arrive. 

**Jonas** : Well, that’s not appealing at all. 

**Lily** : No, it isn’t. The point is, if we wait any longer, she is going to hurt him. 

_Lily starts to cry. Alice stops her._

**Alice** : No, we’re not doing that. Not at all. Stop that right this instant. We’re doing everything we can, Lily. We will leave this weekend. I promise. And look on the brightside! We have help now. We’ll save him. I promise. 

_Lily wipes her eyes and sits down in between Jonas and Edward. She leans her head on Jonas’ shoulder, and Edward grabs her hand._


	49. Act 3, Scene 16

King’s Cross Station, London 

_Lily drags her suitcase behind her, and Alice, Jonas, and Edward follow closely behind. King’s Cross is crowded, but they manage to make their way to a room to the right of a crowd of people looking for the correct direction to walk toward. They set down their things and look around._

**Alice** : So, now we wait for Professor Reynott? 

**Lily** : Now we wait for Professor Reynott. But our train leaves soon, so hopefully he’s here on time. 

_Suddenly, Oliver walks through the door in a hurry._

**Oliver** : Change of plans -- we’re taking a portkey. A train is too subtle and takes too long, and it’s crowded. We have to travel this way. 

**Lily** : Fine. Where is it? 

**Oliver** : Hey, don’t use that tone with me. I’m still your teacher. 

_He smiles._

**Oliver** : It’s not far, although I hope that it does what we want it to. 

**Alice** : What about our luggage? 

_Oliver waves his wand, and the bags and suitcases disappear._

**Alice** : Wh- What? 

**Oliver** : Relax, they’re back at Hogwarts. I’ve learned a thing or two from McGonagall. Now! We must get going. 

_Alice, Jonas, and Edward walk out of the room and into the chaos that is King’s Cross Station. Oliver holds the door for Lily, but she stays put._

**Oliver** : Lily, what is it? 

**Lily** : I’m just terrified. Of Dabriah, of my dad being hurt… I’m terrified of all of this. Normally, I would ask my dad to comfort me in these kinds of situations, but… 

**Oliver** : Lily, your father is one of the strongest people that I have ever known. You have a right to be scared, but I wouldn’t have a soul if I were putting you in danger. I have to stop my sister’s nonsense, and I’m going with you. You have nothing to worry about. 

**Lily** : Thank you, Professor. 

**Oliver** : You’re quite welcome. Now chin up; you’re ready for this. 

_Lily nods and walks out to join the group._

**Oliver** : Alright. It’s a quick walk, but follow me and pay attention. 

_The group makes their way through the crowd of people in King’s Cross and somehow make it out to the streets._

**Oliver** : This way. 

_He leads them to a familiar muggle coffee shop. Sitting on a table in the back of the room is a sugar shaker._

**Oliver** : Alright. Everyone sit down but don’t touch it. 

_They obey, and Oliver grabs an extra chair for himself from an adjacent table._

**Oliver** : Now, have you all used a portkey before?   
  


**Alice** : Never.

**Lily** : This would be the first time. 

**Edward** : No. 

**Jonas** : Nope. 

**Oliver** : Fantastic. So. All you have to do is grab on. 

_Oliver grabs his wand and waves it over the item. He places his hand on top of it. The others grab different parts of it. There is a large gust of wind around the room. Other tables, chairs, and items start to fall and shake uncontrollably. The five travelers start to rise into the air and spin around. The room disappears and what looks like the sky appears._

**Oliver** : Let go! 

**Jonas (screaming)** : What? 

**Oliver** : Just do it! 

_They all let go and start to fall. The world below them is covered in snow, trees, and a very large lake. To the right is a large mountain. They all fall face down on the ground and start to stand up. They brush themselves up and look at the world around them. They are in Narvik._

**Lily** : So, this is Narvik? 

**Oliver** : Yes. 

**Alice** : It’s beautiful. 

**Lily** : I haven’t seen snow like this in years. 

**Jonas (from afar)** : I haven’t felt cold water like this in years! 

_Lily looks to see where Jonas’ voice is coming from, and she sees him trying to make his way out of the lake and onto land. He is soaking wet. She laughs, and Oliver races toward him to make an effort and pull him out. Edward appears and races to help as well. Oliver waves his wand to dry him off._

**Jonas** : Thanks. 

**Lily** : We need to get going. Where is Durmstrang? 

**Oliver** : Not far. It should be just around this mountain here. 

_There is silence._

**Oliver** : Oh, come on now! Haven’t you ever taken a hike before? Let’s be off. 

**Lily** : Alright, then.


	50. Act 3, Scene 17

A Forest in Narvik

_From above, a bird flies to a tree in the forest, feeding a worm to her young. Lily, Alice, Jonas, and Edward are revealed following Oliver in the snow. Alice and Jonas walk together, and Lily and Edward follow closely behind._

**Alice** : So. How is Emily? 

**Jonas** : I actually called things off. 

**Alice** : Wait, really? Why? 

**Jonas** : I just didn’t like how she acted -- always worrying about me, always focusing on how she looked, and always looking in a mirror. It was annoying to me. 

**Alice** : I see. 

**Jonas** : I need someone confident. Someone that gets me. 

**Alice** : I agree… And if I may, I am not particularly fond of her. 

_Jonas laughs. Alice looks at him and smiles. Lily and Edward talk as they follow as well._

**Edward** : I very much admire you, Lily. 

**Lily** : Thank you. 

**Edward** : You’re confident, and that’s… cool.

_Lily laughs, and Edward flashes a dorky smile._

**Edward** : I’ve never been somewhere like this before. 

**Lily** : Me neither. It’s beautiful though. 

_Edward looks at Lily. Suddenly, Alice yells for Oliver._

**Alice** : How much longer, Professor? 

**Oliver** : Right up here. 

_They make their way past the trees and into an open area with a large river and to the right atop a hill. They see a huge, ancient-looking castle._

**Oliver** : Welcome to Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learning. 

_Oliver smiles, and so does the rest of the group. They look around themselves at the beauty of the setting._

**Lily** : How can something so beautiful be inhabited by so many followers of evil at the same time?

**Oliver** : I might say the same about Hogwarts -- especially at certain points in its history. And that’s saying everything. 

**Lily** : I see. 

_They take a moment to let the sight sink in._

**Lily** : We need to get inside. 

**Jonas** : Oh, come on now, Lily! We just arrived. Can’t we have a moment? 

**Lily** : Oh, I suppose so. But if your own father were trapped in that same room, would you expect us to just sit and relax before going inside? 

_Jonas crosses his arms._

**Oliver** : So, I’m not sure how we will get into Durmstrang. They have a similar policy to Hogwarts, which is no apparition on school grounds. But, I believe it’s worth a shot. 

**Lily** : Alright, then. Everyone grab on. 

_Oliver holds out his arms. The rest of the group all gather and grab a portion of his arm, and they suddenly appear in the middle of a hallway. Oliver grabs everyone and motions for them to hide in an adjacent hallway so they are not seen. They huddle behind Oliver._

**Oliver** : I did not think that that would work. 

_Oliver peeks out to check for people walking down the hallway. He puts his hand out to block the others from passing him._

**Lily** : We’re lucky that it did. 

_Oliver takes a few more minutes and then stands up straight._

**Oliver** : Wait. I hear footsteps. 

**Lily** : Oh, move over. 

_Lily walks past Oliver. Oliver tries to stop her with his hand, but she manages to walk past him and into the hallway. She starts to walk down it to the right, but suddenly, two boys run down and grab her. Lily screams. Oliver runs out to try and save her, but the boys are too fast. They lead her down into a door at the end of the hallway, but Oliver doesn’t see._

**Edward** : Lily!

**Alice** : What do we do now? 

**Oliver** : I don’t know. We have to go after her. 

_Meanwhile, the two boys drag Lily into the dark room, awaiting Dabriah and a man sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind his back. Lily is thrown on the ground._

**Man (loudly)** : No! Don’t hurt her! 

_Lily slowly stands up to get a better look at the man. She slowly walks toward him._

**Lily** : Dad? 

**Harry** : Lily. Get out of here. Go! 

**Dabriah** : Get her, boys. 

_The boys grab a hold of her arms as Lily tries to pull towards Harry. The boys are too strong. She looks and finally recognises them as Albus and Shaun. They are both angry, and Lily looks confused._

**Lily** : Albus? Shaun? What are you two- You work for _her_? 

**Shaun** : We have been for a while. You were just too caught up in my relationship with you to notice. 

**Lily** : So, this is where you’ve been. You tricked me? 

**Shaun** : That time that we went on that silly date? I knew Dabriah was coming. I asked her to. She wanted to be there -- to spy on you. 

**Lily** : Whatever for? What did I ever do to you? 

**Dabriah** : You! You and your kind. You ruined everything for me. The relationship in my family, with my brother, with my father, and my entire reputation. 

**Lily** : I don’t understand. My kind?

**Dabriah** : You don’t know anything, don’t you? 

**Lily** : I- 

**Albus** : Oh, just tell her already! She has a right to know. 

**Lily** : It’s because I have dark blood, isn’t it? 

**Dabriah** : So you have seen. 

**Lily** : And Albus, what in the world are _you_ doing here? 

**Albus** : I want revenge for the pain I had to feel last year. It didn’t turn out perfect in the end. I’m sick of everyone treating me like a child. 

**Lily** : And working with Dabriah is going to fix that? 

**Albus** : She made me an offer I couldn’t refuse. 

**Lily** : And what would that be? 

**Harry** : She’s going to kill you! She’ll kill all of you. 

_Harry screams in pain._

**Lily** : Dad, what’s going on? 

**Dabriah** : Blood bats. That’s what I call scum like you. You’re the youngest, so your blood is the darkest. But either way, your heritage is filled with Death Eaters and filthy, bloody liars. You have no meaning on this planet. 

**Lily** : I did not do anything to be this way. I have no control over my ancestors. 

**Dabriah** : I understand that. However, you have no idea what Blood Bats just like you did to my family. 

_Suddenly, someone bursts into the room. Along with three others, he grabs Lily away from the boys clutching her and brings her away from them so she is not harmed._

**Dabriah** : Damien. 

**Oliver** : Don’t call me that. But, yes. I am here. 

**Dabriah** : On their side, I see? 

**Oliver** : I suppose, unless you’d like to explain your logic for harming these poor children. 

**Dabriah** : After the War, Death Eaters were not only wiped out, but the ones that happend to survive gradually lost the marks on their arms (they faded, at least). But, Voldemort gave practically every person that he ever recruited a piece of power in the Dark Mark because of the strength he had and his connection to it. Therefore, Blood Bats flourished as they were people who connected to Death Eaters. 

**Oliver** : Those are innocent people, Dabriah. They _literally_ did nothing. 

**Dabriah** : You don’t understand, Oliver! You never have! In the beginning, you were off studying magic and your teachings, so you wouldn’t know. They came and attacked us. All we ever did was move. We moved from place to place, and they kept coming. They were all so fed up that they had some sort of connection to Voldemort, and they felt it in their blood. They wanted to kill people that were innocent -- people like me with no connection to him -- so that the whole world in its entirety would be worthy of his glory. 

_The people around the room are silent. Dabriah takes out her wand as Harry groans once more and casts a spell on the enchanted ropes keeping his hands together. He stops._

**Lily** : What did you do? 

**Dabriah** : I only had that spell to prevent his usage of hand magic, but seeing where we are now, it isn’t necessary. 

_Dabriah hesitates before she continues._

**Dabriah** : I had to hide my identity. Recognise this? 

_Dabriah takes out her wand and waves it in a circular motion over her head. Her appearance changes._

**Lily** : You! 

_Lily recognises Dabriah’s hidden identity as Evie Williams._

**Lily** : This whole time! 

**Dabriah** : Yes. 

_Dabriah changes her appearance once again, back to her original look._

**Dabriah** : I tried other ways as well. I tried an invisibility potion, known as _Occulatem Identitia._ It’s an invisibility potion. It doesn’t work for long, but it’s useful. I had to do everything I could. I had to hide from them. One day, I stopped hiding. I had to stop them once and for all. Oliver, Dad went mad, and Mum is gone. There’s nothing left except for us except each other. We can end them. Together. 

**Oliver** : Don’t you understand, Dabriah? Does Lily look like she wants glory from Voldemort? 

**Dabriah** : That too! I tried to bring him back in the beginning- 

**Harry** : That’s impossible. 

**Dabriah** : I understand that now, idiot. At the moment, I believed he wouldn’t want the Blood Bats to cause destruction, but I couldn’t bring him back in the first place. So, I decided to get rid of them myself. 

**Harry** : Voldemort lives for destruction. He would’ve wanted the glory for himself, if anything. 

**Dabriah** : Then you understand why I must kill her. 

  
**Harry** : Alright, now you’ve done it. _Accio wand_!


	51. Act 3, Scene 18

A Forest in Narvik (Continued) 

_Harry’s wand flies into his hand. He breaks out of the ropes and races toward Lily. He places his body in front of her and her friends and holds his arms out. Oliver stands in place and then moves next to Harry to assist him._

**Dabriah** : And you two? 

_Dabriah motions to Shaun and Albus. Shaun looks at Lily._

**Shaun** : Pathetic. 

**Lily** : Shaun! Wait! 

_Lily tries to stop him, but Edward puts a hand on her shoulder._

**Edward** : He’s not worth it, Lily. Let him go. 

_Albus is standing alone opposite Harry with Dabriah somewhere in between them. Harry stands up straight, with his arms at his side. Harry holds a hand out._

**Harry** : Albus. 

_Albus takes a slow step back._

**Harry** : I named you that for a reason. You know that. Albus Severus Potter. 

**Albus** : Merlin, you and your stupid symbols! You’d never understand. From the day you were born, you knew what it was like to be treated like a hero.

**Harry** : Albus, I’m still your father. And being a “hero” comes with its own fair share of troubles and pain. You believe in murder and hate rather than in family and friends? Don’t fight revenge with destruction, my boy. Start over. 

**Lily** : Albus, please. 

_Albus hesitates and then sighs. He looks at Dabriah, who motions for him to come forth to her. Albus walks over, but passes her, and takes his father’s hand. He smiles. They stand together as one group, one family._

**Harry** : By name of the Ministry of Magic, Dabriah Blacksmith, you are hereby arrested for murder and kidnapping. Hand over your wand. 

_Dabriah realizes she stands no chance against them and hands her wand to Harry. She then turns around to place her hands behind her back. Harry waves his wand, and her hands are securely tied. He aims his wand at Dabriah and casts another spell, and she disappears._

**Harry** : She’s at the Ministry. 

_The group cheers in happiness. Everything is over._


	52. Act 3, Scene 19

Days Later, the Great Hall

_ The school year has ended. Gryffindor has won the house cup, and the entirety of the Great Hall is decorated in red and gold. Lily, Alice, Jonas, and Edward sit together at the Gryffindor table, smiling and laughing. Albus and Scorpius are reunited and happily talk with each other at the Slytherin table too. Harry watches them from afar, with a proud grin on his face. Later, Harry, Albus, James, and Lily step off of the Hogwarts express at Kings Cross. Waiting there for them is Ginny. Harry rushes over and kisses her in happiness. She hugs her children. The scene fades out as the children from the train step off and are happily reunited with their families. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Congratulations, you have reached the very end of this book! Thank you for reading the entire story, and we are so grateful to all our readers who have done so. This is the first big work we have completed and published, making it a very special milestone, and we're so glad you have taken the time to experience it with us. Since you have now finished this story, as always, we'd really appreciate if you'd comment, leave kudos, bookmark, share, check out our profile, subscribe, etc. Your feedback and engagement mean a lot to us, and it would also help us share our work with more AO3 readers and writers. Thank you!


End file.
